LustCraft II
by TheBananaSlug
Summary: Sequel of the popular WarCraft one-shots, here is the long-awaited sequel with scenarios including centaurs, dragons, demons, nerubians, vykruls, and tentacles! Watch as you see Thrall and Jaina embrace in a forbidden love, see the Brides of C'Thun, and see...SALLY WHITEMANE! Full of lemony goodness and 'interesting' literature.
1. Us Dead Sexy

**The Banana Slug: Welcome to those who are just coming in, and welcome those who followed my old story. This…is LustCraft II: The Burning Crotch. Pfft. Pfffft.**

**But yeah, I decided to do a sequel because I just didn't like beating a dead horse on a singular fanfic at the moment. I did the same to BatRolled and I am currently drained of creative juices for that one.**

**But do you honestly think that you are ready for a plot arc hidden in all these pornographic, dare I say erotic, one-shots?**

**Do you think of small tiny one-shot stories featuring Sally Whitemane, possibly the most lusted after woman in WoW, getting ravaged in many different ways in some of the ends of Chapters?**

…**You are not prepared…**

* * *

**LustCraft II**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 1: Us Dead Sexy!**

* * *

The Western Plaguelands was a place nothing but death, with dead trees and dead grass stretching over the dead towns. The dead walk all across the Plaguelands, left over from the dreaded Scourge as these monsters growl and snarl, ready to rip the flesh of all who come in their way. Our story begins with two of these undead beings, loyal to the Forsaken and possibly two of the most beautiful corpses one would ever see.

One was our dear friend Anastasia Deadheart. For those who are meeting her for the first time, she is a tall Forsaken woman with short crimson-red hair, large D-cups added to her curvy body, soft pale skin with joint bones showing, lovely ruby-red lips with a stitched-up Glasgow smile on her cheeks, glowing yellow eyes, and a stitch ringing around her neck.

She wore a simple leather top that showed off her cleavage, a black chain mail skirt with black stockings poking underneath, black leather boots, and a single leather shoulder pad that extended down her right hand to form a black gauntlet.

Anastasia was leading a new friend down the cobblestone path, her name was Lillian Guttertongue. Death took her in her late teens, a petite yet spunky little undead tart who sported a judge pout. Her skin was dead-yellow, with large yellow eyes, and black spiky hair with two puffy ponytails on the top of her head. Her arms and legs were nothing but bone when it reached her joints, yet not harming her charming beauty from her small busted form.

This undead teenager wore a large black over-sized belt around her chest covering her perky breasts. Along with that were a large black belt around her waist with a pair of ripped-up shorts underneath, and sleek black boots covering her bony feet. Attached to her belt were two long ebony blades, and a large money sack that she sported foolishly proudly.

"So…where is this surprise you told me 'bout?" she interrogated, not trusting this lovely dead woman at all.

"Just a bit further, Lily," laughed Anastasia pleasantly, "don't worry, it's worth it."

"Alright, alright, just don't call me Lily," snapped the spunky teen, "Lillian will do just fine."

"Frisky little thing, you are," sighed Anastasia with a shake of her head. And so, Anastasia led her to a pair of bushes, with Lillian stopping a few feet away from it, pouting angrily at Deadheart.

"Uh-uh! That is too suspicious!" berated Lillian suspiciously, "I can tell a set-up from a MILE away! I knew when you promised I'd get the **Best Sex Ever **that it was a major trap! I'm going back to Tirisfal, you horrible bitch!"

Anastasia ran back to her and tugged her hand, calling out in annoyance, "Hang on, love! Just stop and trust me, will you?" Lillian stood there with crossed-arms and a judging glare as Anastasia continued to explain, "Look, I have given you NO reason to trust me, I know. But if you don't take a chance, you'll constantly think of what could have been…the Best. Sex. Ever."

Lillian scoffs and says, "…You talk like a goblin." She sighs and adds with a bit of a flush, "But…you're right. I'll take a chance. One. Chance."

"Once chance, and you'll be thanking me all night," Anastasia finished, resting her hand on her shoulder and led her closer to the bushes with a mischievous smirk.

"I just want to make one thing clear, Anna," barked out Lillian, "I am not into animals, so if this turns out to be a horse or-"

"Ha! No no, nothing so simple," scoffed Anastasia, "or inferior." She parted the bushes to reveal the object that will be Lillian's pleasure. She grunted and froze in shock to see that the "Best Sex Ever"…is going to come from a large fat stitched-up Abomination.

It was a large beast wearing only a stretched purple vest with a large gut and gigantic forearms. It sported a dead half-grin and a large fat gazing eye, with his rotten sparse teeth visible to the young Undead rogue. What she noticed most of all…was its cock.

It was a fat uncut beast that was a fleshy mass of sexual power, nestled between a pair of large fat pendulous balls that were waiting to shoot their white love into Lillian.

She shivered and gulped, turning to Anastasia and asking, "Are you serious?"

The undead woman laughed in response, "Oh, I thought the same thing when I was given to this beast from a pathetic little corpse, Lilian. But you need to trust me, dear. Gumsuck'll make you beg for more. Just by simply the feel of him pushing in for the first time."

Lillian backed away a bit as she saw the Abomination grin at her with a bashful chuckle. "Um, I'm having second thoughts…" she said nervously.

"Nonsense," egged Anastasia, pressing her hand on her back and saying, "take a chance, I promise you won't be disappointed."

With that, Anastasia pushed Lillian forward, causing her to yelp and fall to her knees. She winced as her cheek was touching his limp cock as it slowly grew hard at her soft undead touch.

"Uhuhuh," grumbled Gumsuck bashfully, "no worry…pretty lady…Gumsuck make you feel good…"

She backed away as she saw it point at her in erection, pouting lightly as she stared at it. "Uh, okay, okay," she groaned out, sitting up as she had her legs crossed as she faced this monster dick, "let's…take it slow…"

With that, she reached out and grabbed the shaft of his dick as the Abomination grunted in pleasure. She looked up and said, "Just stand still, let me do the work, 'kay?" Lillian waited for him to nod obediently, with her sighing and closing her eyes in preparation.

She opened her mouth as wide as possible, moving close to it and wrapping her lips around his cockhead as she began suckling and licking it. Lillian grunted and moaned out as she moved her head deeper, gagging lightly as she tried her best to wolf it down.

Lillian groaned as she sucked and licked the cock, lightly bobbing her head as she looks up at the pleased Abomination as he looks down at her with a dumb smile. She closes her eyes as she slobbers all over the fat shaft, groaning as she bobs her head slightly faster as she licks his cockhead.

Anastasia watched from behind the bushes as Lillian began to really get into this sexual perversion with an undead meat sack. As she knelt behind the brown bushes, watching them, Anastasia grabbed her skirt and yanked it down to reveal her bare bottom and undead sex as it was wet with excitement.

Lillian moaned as she began rubbing his giant nuts in her hands, groping them as she bobs her head faster. She whined and gagged as she orally pleased this giant, with him growling as he clenches his fists as he gets ready for his undead cream to shoot out.

Finally, Gumsuck growled as she groaned out at the amount of cum that squirted inside her maw. She did her best to gulp it down as some began splattering out her lips and nostrils, her eyes incredibly wide as she shivers as she groans out in shock.

Gulping enough of his seed, she pulled her head back, where she panted heavily as she shook her head. "By all of Tirisfal, that was…so…bizarre…but so…good…" she gulped and looked up at him innocently, "you won't…hurt me? You'll…try to be gentle?"

After that, she felt his hand reach down and grab her shorts from behind her. Lillian yelps as she is yanked up, giving her a slight wedgie as she is quickly flipped around and falls right out of them.

Lillian Guttertongue whines and pants as she lays on her chest, her small ass bare as she looks up at Gumsuck, who's fat mega-cock was right in full-view as he grunts deliciously. "I…guess that would be…asking too much, hm?"

With that, she'd watch as Gumsuck stumbled behind her as she watches him nervously. Finally, he reaches down and grabs her waist, lifting her up with her ass in the air.

Lillian looks back as he faces her wet pussy in front of his cock, rubbing the cockhead against the wet lips as she shivers heavily. "Oh no! Wait! Oh! It's…really gonna…happen!?"

Finally, she would feel him press his fat girth into her tight slit, with Lillian grinding her teeth as she felt it break through into her pussy. She cried out as he slid into her deeply as she felt that fat shaft rub against her soft wet walls, shivering at the feeling of it all.

"AAAAGH! Oh my! Oh!" she cried out, instinctually patting her ass on his lap as she cries out, "So big! So big!"

Then, she begins yelping over and over with every pump of his cock into her sweet pussy. She lets her mouth hang low as she feels that big cock go back and forth into her, feeling his fleshy fat lap hit her soft ass over and over as her legs touched the ground with her face and hands touching the dead grass.

Gumsuck laughed happily as he patted her faster over his cock, with Lillian Guttertongue screaming in the pleasure of such a dick inside her slit. Flesh clapping together as she nods her head back and forth as she helps with her own hip movements to slide it deeper into her soft sex.

As the abomination was fucking the daylights out of the teenage Forsaken, whom was crying out oh so loudly, Anastasia was watching naughtily as she rubbed her wet pussy lips slowly.

"Mmmmmm, nice, simply nice," she moaned out, biting her lip as she masturbated slowly as she rubs the lips gently. Her metal chain mail skirt was hanged around her leg as she slowly rubbed her slit with her metal gauntlet hand. "Oooooh," she groans out, sliding a finger in as the cold steel rubs against her pussy walls.

Lillian was licking her lips as he felt his fat cock ram wildly into her soft lips, feeling his fat nuts swing around and hit her stomach as she looks back with a lustful gaze. "Come on, you big hunk of meat, fill me with that cream! Oh! Yes! Oh damn! Yes! Yes! Ooooh! Yes! Yesyesyesyes YES!"

The undead rogue cried out as she felt his cum splatter inside her sex, spurting out her lips as she felt it seep down her legs and her stomach. She moaned as he gently let go of her waist and let her let her ass rest up in the air, sighing in pleasure as she lets her rested face rest on the ground as she lets her ass wave a bit.

As Gumscuck stood there with his arms dangling around, Lillian panted happily as she slowly got up and turned around to the Abomination. She moans as she smiles lovingly as she grabs his still-hard cock, and Lillian then began rubbing it wildly as she licks her lips.

"Come on, big boy," she says with lust, "gimme one more hump. Please."

Gumsuck chuckled bashfully as Lillian giggled invitingly, letting go of the fat shaft as she slid down to her back. Lillian Guttertongue grabbed her belt-like top as she undid it and smiled seductively as she revealed her small perky breasts to him.

As Gumscuck would kneel down in front of her, Anastasia would continue to masturbate at this. She was on the ground, with her skirt on the grass as she kept her head up to watch the perverse sex-show.

Both hands were sliding inside her undead sex-lips as she slid around them wildly as she panted and whined in pleasure. Anastasia smiled widely as she felt her fingers dig deep into her wet pussy, groaning out in pleasure as she rubbed her wet inner walls and her soft undead button.

Lillian watched as she looked at Gumsuck grab her waist and lifted it up, she grinned as she felt his cock-head press against her pussy-lips. "Aaah! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" released from her lips as she felt that fat cock slide inside her once again, laying down and letting that fat cock pound into her sex.

Lillian let her head back as she felt Gumsuck hump her like a wild animal, feeling fat balls pat her ass over and over as her body flinched with every pound. Her small breasts jiggled with every thrust, all with her laying there with her mouth wide open.

Gumsuck groaned as he fucked the pretty undead rogue, feeling her legs dangle around and rub against his side as the cock slammed wildly into her pussy. "Oh! Ooooooo!" she cries out so lovely, "Oh yeah! Come on, big guy! Give me everything you got! Every single one!"

Lillian looked up at him, panting and smiling as she saw the fat dick slam into her pussy over and over again, disappearing over and over again as flesh clapped over and over together as she moaned out in pleasure.

Her eyes rolled up as she bit her lower lip, feeling his cock ram wildly into her lovely wet slit. Lillian writhed around as she felt his dick inside her, her body tingling greatly from the wave of pleasure that rushed throughout her soft body.

"Oh yes! Oh! OOOOH!" she cried out in immense pleasure, "Oh goodness! Give it to me, you fat love-machine!"

Lillian kept herself up with her hands on the ground as she watches as he pounds wildly into her, feeling his massive cock as she cried out with her eyes clenched and dug her fingers into the dead Earth.

As she was fucked, the naughty Anastasia masturbated rapidly as she watched her lovely Abomination fuck her friend. She watches his balls jiggle and hit her ass, and her writhing in pleasure as she moans out so lovely. Anastasia's mouth hangs open as she gets closer and closer to coming to the sight of this undead union.

Finally, the young rogue cried out and threw her head back as the Abomination would shoot his massive load into her small pussy. The cum splatters out her sex as the beast growls in sexual pleasure, with Lillian crying out in pleasure as the white love gushes out her pussy.

She groans as he slowly slides his slowly limping cock as she watches the semen spills out her slit as she sighs and smiles lovingly to him. "Oh wow….you are…so good to me…" she cooed out to him, "I have to say…best sex ever…"

Anastasia sighed as she just finished masturbating, panting heavily as she kept her left hand on her crotch, with her fingers in deep. Her sex juices dripped from her wet slit, her fingers covered in her juices as she moaned happily and sat up.

"Mmmmmm, well, that was great," she sighed out, "I just hope Lillian won't-"

However, she was suddenly gagged by a cloth around her mouth, causing her eyes to widen incredibly as she was quickly yanked onto the ground. As she laid there without her needed pants, Anastasia would spy the kidnappers to be wearing purple robes and come from many different races of Azeroth.

Few held out a large burlap sack as they dragged her into it, with Anastasia crying out muffled screams as she tried to crawl away. But the robed men were too strong for her as she was pushed into it and was forced into the darkness as they tied it up.

The robed men quickly looked around before dragging her away, making sure the Rogue and the fuckable Abomination didn't notice them with their kidnapping. They would disappear into the forest as the contents of the bag would continuously writhe around, with Anastasia's muffled screams inside of it.

Oblivious to the recent kidnapping, Lillian Guttertongue and Gumsuck would still be in romantic bliss. Lillian laid naked on his giant stomach with her arms around his fat neck, smiling and giggling as she nuzzled against her chest.

As she was laying on him, she would feel his fat hand on her ass, rubbing it slowly as he groaned happily. "Oh, by Sylvanas, you're incorrigible!"

Gumsuck chuckled happily as she giggled back, wiggling her ass as he rubbed it. "Mmmm, three's always been my lucky number." With that, she panted out as Gumsuck turned his head to the bushes and looked curiously at it, then saying lustfully, "Go ahead, you ol' zipperneck, I'm so ready for-WAH!"

Lillian then fell off his stomach as he gets up and looks at the bushes nervously, with her on the ground on her ass as he rushes over to them in fright. "What's wrong?" she let out curiously, "Is she gone? I'm sure she'll be back!"

Gumsuck nervously breathed out as he looked through the bushes, with Lillian watching from her naked stupor as he begins walking away, looking around in fear as he starts leaving her.

"Where're you going?" she called out as he began to drift away, before yelling out angrily, "Oh you men are all alike! Two to four quick ones and your off! To boast and brag!"

She then yelled angrily at him with a point at his distant form, "YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" And as he leaves her sight, she breaths out with a rub of her arm, "Oh, I think I love him…"

* * *

**-SALLY WHITEMANE ONESHOT-**

* * *

Sally Whitemane, an evil woman and member of the Scarlet Crusade, wearing her skimpy red outfit with her asscheeks, in full view as she held out her staff with her white hair flowing in the wind. She faced her opponents in the hills of Arathi as she unwittingly walks into a 'sticky situation'.

"Stand back, you vile heathens!" she demanded angrily, "Or I will roast you alive!"

The ones who laughed back were a horde of vile Forest Trolls with green skin, red mohawks, black war-paint, and wearing absolutely nothing. Their long green dicks hung down and pressing against their dark green sacks as they snickered vilely at her.

"Ya be silly woman!" one hissed, "We like dat 'bout ya!"

"You sicken me!" she snarled, casting lightning at them as the five Trolls parted and rushed at her. Sally cried out as her arms were held back by a troll as she winced and blushed at the feeling of his green dick between her asscheeks.

"Oh…oh, By the Light," she breathed out, feeling it harden between her soft cheeks. She then looks to her front and sees the other Forest Trolls sporting erect cocks as she shakes her head in shock. "You…you vile barbarians!"

With that, she'd feel a hand reach out and grab her outfit, and with a swift yank she was nude. Sally breathed nervously as her breasts jiggled from her breaths as her soft white pussy was in plain view.

"What…you…you all can't do this, I…GAH!" she suddenly cried out with a grind of her teeth as she felt a long fat troll shaft slide into her soft anus. She began to tear up and sweat as he slowly humped her.

Sally looked and began to struggle as a Troll ran up and grabbed her waist, and sooner than she could yell out, Sally Whitemane would feel troll dick inside her pussy and her asshole.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh!" she would soon cry as the trolls began fucking her standing as she looked in disgust and pleasure. Sally Whitemane would wince and bit her lip as she was double-pounded, her breasts jiggling as she would feel two dicks inside her body.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! AAAGH!" Sally cries out as she feels semen splattering out her pussy and ass, dripping out of her as she looks at the white troll juice seep down her legs.

They would let Sally fall onto the grass of the forest, on all fours as she panted loudly. Before she could prepare for it, she'd feel another dick slide into her cum-stained pussy. Whitemane would cry out as the beast humped her body wildly as she felt like an animal in heat in this position.

"NAH! OH! YOU! VILE! BRUTES! You brutes! You brutes! You viscious brutes!" she screams out as she blushes heavily. In her sexual rage, she didn't notice a troll plopping in front of her with his long green penis rubbing against her face, causing her to wince and whine in disgust.

Sally Whitemane would be forced to wolf down the cock and gag and moan at the dick ramming into her mouth wildly. Her eyes rolled up as she was fucked in two sides, her breasts bouncing wildly as her ass would jiggle with every impact of troll dick.

Her chin was impacted by large dangling balls, with her eyes tearing up as her gag reflex would cause her to groan and cough on his dick as her tongue was forced to taste his green weenie. It tasted horrible.

However, the taste of troll sausage was replaced by troll spunk. As her pussy was flooded with more semen, splattering out as her throat was also flooded by the white cum as she was forced to ingest it.

As soon as they pulled out of her, she fell to her side and coughed up some of the white love out her mouth and looked weakly at the last troll, who sported the longest penis she has ever seen.

"By the Light…have mercy," she pleaded to him.

"Nada, me pretty hoo-man gally-gal!" he growled, grabbing her arm and forcing her on the floor as he instantly flopped on her.

"AAAGH! STOP! BLAST IT!" she cried out, feeling the troll hump her wildly as he gave her such a wild dicking. Flesh clapping together as she felt his rough chest rub against her soft sensitive breasts, with him looking away as she panted and groaned with her eyes shut.

"Uhn, oh! Ugh! Don't…UGH! Damn…bloody!" she whined out, before she felt him slide out her sex. Sally watched in disgust as the Forest Troll began wildly masturbating over her, his fat palm rubbing his long shaft as she saw his fat balls dangle and jiggle from the palm slapping his lap.

"Filthy little beast!" she snapped, then closing her eyes as she felt him spray his load all over her chest. After she thought he was done, she looked down only to be splattered by the semen in the face.

"AAAAAH! Oh…ugh. That…ugh…that is disgusting," she grunted in hate, "…I can't…ugh…I think…I think I am going to vomit."

And after that day, High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane would not kill two trolls everyday, but ten after that.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Mel Brooks references…**

…

…

…**YOU!**

**ARE NOT!**

**PREPARED!**


	2. Cold and Naked

**The Banana Slug: Vykruls, evil giant Norsemen that ally with the dead who may or may not be an ancestor of the human race.**

**And now, here is a tale of one half-naked High Elf sorceress…and a tall lonely Vykrul who is looking for something to fuck.**

**Also, how do you guys think of the Sally Whitemane One-Shots? I know I don't really describe her that well…but if you are reading this and have NO idea who Sally Whitemane is or what she looks like, then you should take your keyboard and start smashing your head with it ten times and, if you use a laptop, whip yourself with the power cord. :)**

* * *

**LustCraft II**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 2: Cold and Naked**

* * *

The Borean Tundra, filled with a cold wind and a forest stuck in endless early winter. The tall pines up high with the sky raining tiny bits of snow bit by bit. In the dark-green forest, there would walk a half-naked High Elf by the name of Shayda Windsong, who held her arms together in shivering coldness.

Shayda had long white hair with a long swooshing tail at the end, a bushy bang over her eyes. She sported glowing blue eyes that glared in embarrassment, with a red-lipped pout as her arms pressed against her large breasts as she walked in her underwear.

She breathed out with a shiver as all she wore were a white cloth bra and a white thong with her ass in full view.

"Blast it, where am I?" she groaned, "I knew Lira wasn't ready for the Mass Teleport spell…even after all these years."

She let out a soft sigh and looked around, with no way of getting back to the floating city of Dalaran, continuing her trek to civilization as she was quite a sign for the worse. "…I have a feeling that I am going to have quite the attention when I-"

Shayda stopped when the sound of loud stomps could be heard coming close to her, closer and louder. She gazed around to see a tall dark shadow descend close over her as she looked with wide eyes to see a tall Vykrul staring down at her exposed form.

He was tall, muscular, and very brutish. The beast was over twelve feet tall, with a brown braided beard and a bald head, along with glowing gold eyes. He wore a bear-skin cape and a black kilt, with fur bracers and fur boots, all from bears. In his hand was a large axe almost bigger than she was.

"You…you in the land of Kvor Bloodclub," he growled out, "all in Kvor land become his slave! His property! Even small elf women!"

"If I had my Staff of Bloody Evisceration, you'd be a diced-up block-head," she growled, stepping away as he stepped closer.

"You cannot scare Kvor," he snarled darkly, "Kvor fears no one, not even lady be able to scare Kvor! They only make Kvor want them…more!"

"Want? Oh by Silvermoon," she grunted in disgust and annoyance, "why is it always the ugliest men that crawl up from the wood-work to proposition me?"

With that, Shayda watched in disgust as he reached down and grabbed her bra. Then, with a loud rip, the beast ripped her bra off to reveal her beautiful chest as they bounced around before stopping.

Shayda grunted and backed away, "Ugly…beast!" With that, the High Elf turned around and began to run away, but sadly, she'd be forced to feel a hand reach out and grip her panties.

She winced and growled as she felt that thong yank up between her asscheeks, flinching deeply as she received such a wicked wedgie from the Vykrul. As Shayda was dragged back, Kvor growled out, "Elf will not escape Kvor, she will find Kvor fancy and be his mate."

"Mate?" she snapped, before her eyes widened with loss as the loud snap of her underwear was heard as she felt the cloth bottoms fall down onto the grass, and things felt even more drafty.

The elf was naked and cold as her breasts and slit was in full view along with her bare ass as the Vykrul smacked his hand on her cheeks and squeezed them so lecherously. He then slammed his axe down on the grass, with it jutting from the grass ready to be handled after his sexual conquest.

"Nnnngh!" she whined in embarrassment, blushing and shivering, "Anar'alah! You can't do this to me!"

"Yes…I…can…" snarled Kvor, grabbing her shoulders as she was quickly forced down on her back. She watched with disgust as he held one hand on her soft right breast and another on his kilt.

When he yanked it down, revealing his long two-foot long erect penis, she blushed and watched with a wince of intimidation. "…There is now way in hell that is going to fit, you ugly thing!"

However, all she was given in response was the cock pressing against her pink lips as she laid on the cold grass as sprinkles of snow hit her warming-up body. Shayda panted with her chest heaving as she laid there feeling that dick break through the lips and slide deeper into her folds.

His hand was on her waist, with him kneeling in front of her as he began humping her smaller body with a huge blush on her face. Shayda winced with every thrust, noticing how only eight inches of his dick fitting inside her.

Her elven breasts jiggled as he picked up speed, with Shayda watching with her mouth hung open as she was fucked by the Vykrul brute. His kilt around his knees as his fat balls jiggled with every pump, her legs arching uncontrollably as she looked up at him with a bead of sweat.

"Stop…please…" she moaned out, still feeling his massive cock pound into her pussy, "…I need to…I need to find my lover!"

"Kvor am your lover!" snarled the Vykrul beastly.

"You! AGH!" she cried out, feeling him pound faster into her as he growled and rubbed his thumb against her soft skin as she groaned as she shook from his humping. She watched him ravage her with a great blush over her body as she was slightly warmer from the fucking in this cold area.

Shayda was given no mercy as she moaned lightly as she felt this much fat cock inside her wet flushed pussy. She kept her eyes deeply closed as the giant was hardly done from the pleasure he received from such a tiny slit.

Her head shakes from the fast pace of his thrusts, feeling that fat shaft rub against her soft walls so swiftly as she whines and cries from the sheer pleasure of it all. Shayda grinds her teeth as she comes against her will, feeling a surge of pleasure hit her body as she growls out in uncontrollable sexual passion.

As the orgasm dies overtime, she looks to see that Vykrul slowly hump into her body still. She groans and says, "Are you still going?"

She then felt him lift her up with a cock still in her elvish pussy, with Shayda crying out in shock as he would hold her up with one hand around her waist and another on her soft ass.

She then looked at him in blushing nervousness, feeling him move her up and down as she felt that cock ram deep into her. "I…I have no time to fuck for hours."

"Kvor says you do!" snarled the Vykrul, pumping her back and down wildly as she cries out in hard sexual pleasure. Her large breasts bounced wildly as she was blushing wildly from the sexual excitement and the cold weather touching her skin.

Shayda groaned as she looked at his chest, feeling him use her soft body for pleasure as his fat pale cock dug deep into her warm soft pussy. His fat dick rammed wildly into her soft slit as it only could go in half-way, with his fat balls jiggling as his kilt was around his feet as he stood and fucked her.

Her bare ass would jiggle with ever pump, with her hands gripping her wrists trying to pull him off as she groaned and whined with every quick pump into her pink slit. Shayda's eyes were wide as she panted heavily, feeling his hand squeeze her buttock causing her to yelp out at the grab. "Uh! Uh, uh, uh! Uuuuh!" she groans from the pleasure as he goes faster and faster, "Ugh! How long is this…going…to…NYAH!"

The wish for this to end was given to her as she'd feel his semen splatter out her sex, covering her ass in white man-juice as she looks down at the cum on the buttocks. Shayda groans as the cum sloshes around inside her, shaking her head as she pants heavily and begins shivering again.

However, it turns out that her wish for the end of this Vykrul Sex was not going to be fulfilled, as she felt his still-hard cock instantly began pumping up her soft sex as she groans and clenches her teeth angrily.

"Hey! Stop!" she growled out, with Shayda barring her teeth as she orders him one last time, "BACK! OFF!" And with that, fire escaped from her grip as she was fucked, and burned his wrists.

Kvor growled as he let go of her soft body, pushing her off his dick as she fell to the ground. Her breasts jiggled as she grunted as her pussy sputtered out more of his semen.

"Grrrugh!" snarled Kvor, grabbing his axe from the ground and stomping over to the naked woman with a murderous glare, "Kvor will slice elf in half! No one harms Kvor! Kvor Bloodclub! No one!"

She held her hands out as they were inflamed, with the elf glaring at him with hate as he stepped forward. "Stand back! I said stand back!" she ordered angrily.

And as she was prepared to shoot the flames at him, with the axe up high, ready to slice her in half with his massive axe, she would be rescued by a new ally in her search for her lover.

Like a flash, a figure jumped from the woods and with a long katana, the Vykrul's hand was suddenly sliced off as he watched it fall to the ground.

Kvor roared out as he held out his bleeding limb as he stumbled back, with Shayda watching as the figure stood before her with his sword drawn.

"You have been disarmed, friend," snarled the figure, "run…or I will cut off what holds great importance to you."

Kvor was intimidated, yanking his kilt back up and backing away. "Kvor…will fight…another day." With that, the Vykrul ran away with him cradling his missing arm as the figure slid his katana back into his sheath.

The figure turned around to reveal a tall portly Pandaren, whose name was Rando Lovebarrow. He was a merry fellow, bright blue his jacket with a gold pattern along the ridges as his large furry belly was there for all to see. He also wore black pants with a red sash that seemed to sag a bit. The Pandaren had a ponytail on the back of his head and sported a wide grin from above his large chin.

"It seems I got here too late," he said calmly, "but if you want to go after him, Rando Lovebarrow will be your companion in revenge."

"What?" she asked with a tilt of her head, then shaking it and saying, "No, that's fine, but I could use some help…with something else."

"Yes?" he replied in a jolly manner, taking off his jacket and handing it to Shayda. She gulped and slowly got up, taking it and resting it over her shoulders, still cold from the Northrend winds.

"I am looking for my lover and student, Lira Seamorrow," she said to him, "a human, in her late teens. She was testing a spell and we were separated. The spell shouldn't have transported us far from Dalaran, so if you would kindly-"

"Say no more, my dear lady," he said to her with a palm out, "Rando Lovebarrow will help you back into the arms of your lover. I swear by my honor, you will see her alive and well."

Shadya grinned and bowed lightly, "Thank you…but first, mind helping me…get some clothes? Can't walk around…naked."

Rando laughed and said, "Of course, I have money to spare for such a beautiful woman such as yourself. I also swear you shall have clothes to battle the elements."

And with that, the two would walk through the forest to the nearest village, in their quest to get Shadya some clothes.

* * *

**-SALLY WHITEMANE ONESHOT-**

* * *

The High Inquisitor herself would be pushed down to the floor, grunting as she wore only her black underwear as she looked with annoyance at the scantily clad Blood Elf before her.

She had short golden hair with long bangs, green sly eyes, and a toothy grin. She was a fair-skinned beauty with inviting breasts and a nice firm ass, all tucked into a red skimpy underwear with her hands on her hips.

The two were in a small dungeon in the city of Silvermoon, Sally Whitemane being there for trying to poison the waters of Quel'Thalas. Sadly to say that the Scourge beat her to it.

"What is this? Why am I in my underwear!?" she snarled at the Blood Elf.

"We want any information you have on the Scarlet Crusade, papist," she cooed out darkly, walking over to her as Sally Whitemane crawled back.

The crusader grinned defiantly and said, "I don't think I will be giving you anything, elf!"

With that, the blood elf fell to her knees as Sally watched her nervously. Then, the blood elf reached out and grabbed Sally's bra, ripping it off and letting her bouncing tits free as Sally whined out in shock.

"Uh! You filthy lesbian!" she growled out, "What do you think you are doing!?" However, she looked as the elf grabbed her undies and yanked them down so calmly as Sally shook her head frightfully at the aspect of being naked with this sensual woman.

"I am going to violate you, papist," she growled sensually, putting her hand on Sally's thigh before sliding it up and petting her soft folds in front of her. Sally whined as she started to breath, looking down as she was being molested by this elven beauty.

She groaned as she was getting wet from the touch, feeling the elf touch her sex so slowly and softly as she breathed heavily. And as she was molested, the elf grabbed her bra and took it off, slowly sliding her panties down as Sally closed her eyes and winced.

"No! Help! Please! Help me!" she cried out, her teeth chattering as she felt small jolts of pleasure hit her.

"No one will save you, woman," she said to Sally, "no one wants to." The hand slid off her wet folds, dripping with excitement as Sally Whitemane held her arms out at the elf climbing on her, accidentally touching her breasts.

However, the elf grabbed Sally's waist and forced her down on the ground as she laid right on top of her. With a lift of a leg, the elf began grinding her pussy with Sally's, humping her as Sally laid there and took it.

"Ah! Oh! OH!" cried out the Inquisitor, wincing at the sexual passion of the elf panting on her, "Guh! Nuh! No! Stop!"

The elf moaned out as she rubbed her slit against another, wildly humping Sally as she held her arms down. "Shut up! You take it, you white human bitch!" she snapped at her, wildly riding on her as Sally Whitemane moaned with her.

Sally writhed around as she was raped by the elf-woman, feeling those two folds rub together as they were covered in sex juice. Whitemane's eyes would tear up as she was covered in sweat, with the elf doing the same.

"Yeah, come on," breathed out the elfish rapist, "I'm not stopping until you come. You are so pretty…and now, you are mine."

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" they would both cry out as the elf rubbed her pussy harder on Sally's, grinding the sexes together as they looked at each other in the eye. After that, the elf cried out in ecstasy as she came first, with Sally watching in forced passion as the elf rubbed her snatch faster before finally stopping.

The elf sighed and slowly slid off after a few more humps, getting down to Sally's legs as she grins evilly. "Don't worry, my pretty little papist whore," she hissed, "I didn't forget you."

"What? What are you…" she would breath out, before she felt hands grab her thighs and force them apart. Sally then cried out as she felt her tongue lick her wet pussy lips, moaning out as the elf began to lick her folds as she flickered her tongue against her pink clitoris.

"Aaaaagh!" cried out Sally, "Stop! No! No! Oh by the Holy Light! I can't! This! Can't…be happening!" Then she whined with her teeth grinding as the elf stuck her tongue inside her folds, feeling it writhe around like a snake with the elf's lips over her pink vulva.

This was the final straw for Sally, and with that, she finally came.

High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane screamed in ecstasy as her eyes went wide and dilated, her body trembling as she felt that surge of passionate energy electrify her body. Juices squirted into the elf's mouth as she giggled and lapped them up.

Sally groaned as the elf lifted herself from her crotch, wiping her lips and saying with a smirk, "Hmmmm, I think I'm going to like you, prisoner."

With that, Sally Whitemane groaned in misery, knowing that for the past two weeks, she is going to be this evil Blood Elf's prison bitch.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: WELCOME TO OZ, BITCH!**


	3. Duuuh! Da'O'Dah!

**The Banana Slug: Well, I was also noticed by the deceased Cenarius, who wants me to have dryad sex.**

**I'm sorry but that is not going to happen. I am sorry, my dead demigod, but I am not into deer pussy. Not at all.**

**Sure, I can have a female Night Elf make whoopee with a male Deer-Centaur, but I can't have anyone screwing a Deer-Girl. I just can NOT do that.**

**But hey! I can give you something just as good!**

**CENTAURS!**

* * *

**LustCraft II**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 3: Duuuh! Da'O'Dah!**

* * *

The Barrens was exactly as it was called, a barren wasteland. It was filled with savage wildlife and brutal tribes of quillboars and centaurs. The centaurs being the worse of them lot, for they are the masters of the wasteland.

Centaurs are a race of dumb brutish raiders that only live to rape and pillage, eating other races and stealing from caravans. Things they would take would include food, gold, and races other than them.

One clan of Centaurs would have such a treasure claimed in their raid against the Crossroads. Two female members of two races from two factions, Alliance and Horde.

The captured women would be tied by their waist with their wrists with rope, with them tied to the sides of two centaurs each as a group of them raced across the wasteland.

One was a young Orc woman, thin yet still having a degree of muscle. She had short black spiky hair and wide glaring eyes with a mean pout with small teeth poking from the bottom. What she wore was a strapless leather bra, brown bracers, fur boots, and a brown cloth underwear with a leather belt above it.

The other was a Night Elf with long purple hair flowing in the wind as her struggling voluptuous form was tied to the centaur. She wore purple shoulder pads with silver linings over black chest plate running down to her waist. Under there was a black thong-like bottom with long black boots underneath those skimpy things.

The Orc was named Koa, and the Night Elf named Ashari Moonwisp. The Night Elf was with a raid party attacking the Crossroads with Koa visiting the town to defend it. However, no one expected the centaurs to burst in during the weak states of both of the forces, leading to their capture.

"This is all your fault!" snapped Koa, "If you Alliance milk-drinkers had not attacked us, we'd have prepared and defended our town!"

"Be quiet!" yelled Ashari, glaring at the Orc, "No one expected these stupid brutes to suddenly interrupt the battle!"

In a moment of cruelty, one of the hairy brutes galloped up and gave a quick smack to Ashari's open ass. She cried out in shock and kicked her legs, with the centaurs whinnying in amusement.

"Where do you think they are taking us?" called out Ashari, "What are they going to do to us?"

"They are possibly taking us to their camp," sighed Koa in annoyance, "Worse, they'll kill and eat us. If we are lucky, we'll be forced into slavery."

"How is **that** lucky!?" scoffed Ashari.

"Because we'd be alive, not dead," growled Koa.

The centaur horde would finally finish their long trek, entering a camp filled with centaurian tents that was once empty until the horde snarled and entered the camp.

After getting a footing, one of the centaurs grabbed two axes in hand as the centaurs carrying the two. And after a whinny and a rush, he galloped to them and slashed the ropes holding them.

Ashari and Koa yelled out as the two fell to the sand, still tied by the wrists as they got up to their knees as they watched the centaurs talk to each other in their guttural language.

Then, Ashari wound wince and grunt as she felt one of them press a blade against her cheek. She glared at him as the centaur continued to speak to the others until they began hissing out in an evil laugh, apparently coming to an idea of what they want to do with her.

"What are you going to do to us!" snapped out Ashari.

"Uuuurrgh!" snarled out a centaur darkly, "Elf and Green-Woman become slaves, give us money for pretty price. We keep you, and train you to slavery."

Koa grunted as she felt a centaur reach out and force her to her feet, yanking at her top as she glares with a snarl at him. Ashari was followed up as she was yanked by her left shoulder pad, which ripped off to show her soft bare shoulder to them.

"Train us!?" groaned Ashari nervously as the centaurs moved them both into one of the tents, "What are you talking about!?"

Inside the tent there were two small structures covered in wolf pelts as they looked at them in confusion. However, they would then be forced to stand there as the centaurs begin to undress them.

As Ashari grunted and struggled as the centaur ripped her black chest plate off her body and reveal her large bouncing breasts. "GAH! Stop!" she cried out.

Koa growled like a mad animal as she felt her top rip off, with her own green chest in full view as another hand reached out and yanked her bottoms roughly. As Koa struggled with a wince as she felt the cloth stretch against her skin, Ashari would cry out at the feeling of her panties being yanked from behind as the centaur gave her such a wicked wedgie.

They would rip one by one, revealing their soft sensitive folds to them as they looked around nervously. "Zil'Nok!" snarled Koa, "I am going to rip your Thok'Doggs off when I get out of these binds!"

"That why orc-girl no get out binds," snarled the centaur, reaching down and molesting Koa's slit as she groans and bares her teeth as she feels his hand touch her.

Ashari whined out as she felt a hand grope her sore ass, with another grabbing her right chest with the forearm rubbing her left nipple. "Ugh! By Elune, you…you might kill us with…ugh…_don't make me say it_…"

"Down on knees," snarled a centaur as they were shoved down on the floor, and the two girls looked with dinner-plate eyes as they'd see the huge horse dick in front of them.

Already it was erect as it flopped around as the centaur walked over her, with the cock hitting Koa's forehead. She grunted in disgust, shaking her head before threatening him, "Get that thing out of my face, or I will rip it off with my teeth, horse-man!"

"You do, and we slice you head," snarled the horse-man, "and eat green flesh. Now, make cock feel good! NOW!"

Koa looked at the long thing with disgust, then at Ashari who sighed and glanced at her nervously and see Koa sport a look that said, "I blame you."

Ashari slowly opened her mouth and moaned in disgust as she suckled on the tip of his fat horse-dick. Koa watched with a blush as she gulped and slid closer to the centaur's crotch.

The orc gradually opened her mouth and began licking the shaft with her red tongue, with the centaur grunting in pleasure. He chuckled as the two girls were forced to orally pleasure him as they were blushing in embarrassment.

Ashari whined as she went closer into the wiener, groaning as she suckled it more with her eyes closed tightly as Koa would continue to pleasure the shaft. Her lips pressed against the large fat shaft as she moved her head left and right as she growls as she moved her mouth away and panted heavily.

As Koa slid closer, Ashari moaned as she moved her lips away from the cock, a strand of saliva from the throbbing penis as she moved her head down and licked the underside of it all for a while as she closed her eyes and thought of her old master, her Keeper of the Grove.

Ashari then stopped and asked the centaur, "Have you finished degrading us yet?"

"Uuuurgh!" snarled the centaur, with Ashari groaning in disgust with a wonder it is going to end.

Ashari took a deep breath and suckled his cockhead again as she looked at the orc get to his balls and lick them. Koa pressed her lips on his sack and would keep on licking it as she groaned with every lap.

And so, Ashari would be forced to taste the white love-juice as it gushed into her mouth. She cried out and quickly threw her head back, spitting it out of her mouth as semen shot right past her head and dribbled down on Koa's back as it limped from the pleasure.

Ashari panted heavily as semen dripped from her lips, forced to gulp in some of it as she looked with defeat. Koa looked back with disgust as she looked at the cum drip down her back and onto her soft ass, shaking her head as the horse would back up…and the limp dick would slide against her face much to her annoyance.

"There…are we…done?" groaned Ashari in a decent amount of nausea.

"Really?" chuckled Koa nervously with a wince, "Two women just licked a horse-man's cock, I think this is **far **from over."

Ashari groaned and said, "…By Elune…"

* * *

Not long after that, the two were forced to bend down on the two pelted stands. Their breasts rubbed against the fur as they're asses were open targets for the two centaurs standing in front of her.

Koa grunted and, with an animalistic bare of her teeth, snarled at them. Ashari panted heavily and prepared for the worst as she tried to wiggle her wrists out of her binds unsuccessfully.

The centaurs then began galloping to them slowly, looking down at them with a deep dark growl and a lustful grin. Their large black horse-dicks were getting closer to their soft rears, with Koa looking with her panting heavily and sweating wildly. Ashari grunted and tenses up, clenching her eyes and digging her face into the pelt as she was getting ready for this centaur sex.

"Ugh! UGH!" growled Koa, feeling the horse-penis press against her slit. She then tensed greatly as she would feel it slide into her green pussy. Her eyes were wide, tearing up as she grinds her sharp teeth as she growls out in anger and feeling such a great penis slide slowly into her folds, releasing, "Grrrrr**rrUUUGH**!"

Ashari simply whined and moaned as she felt the horse-penis slide in, shivering as she lightened up and grew loose as she looked from the pelt with a sweat and a groan.

The centaurs soon began humping the two, grunting and whinnying as flesh clapped over and over as the two girls underneath would groan and cry out. The balls of these horse-men flopped around as they fucked them like the animal-men they were, slowly driving their shafts into them.

Koa growled out and would pant heavily as she was buggered, wincing with every thrust as she started to sweat already. She looked over at her Alliance companion, watching as she was enjoying this more than she was.

Ashari would moan out with every thrust, whipping her hair and looking back at them as the centaur fucking her was picking up speed. She would cry out as Koa looked with a bit of shock, "Wuh…wuh…what is…how are you so…_calm _with this?"

Ashari moaned as she looked at Koa, saying with a sheepish smile, "Uh…well, all…all I can say, uh…" She panted with the constant feelings of that fat shaft in her sex, then saying, "We…didn't have men…uh, uh, for a few…centuries…ah! Oh! So…uhm-"

"Stop, I, nnnrn, heard enough," groaned Koa, with both women sweating incredibly as those centaurs fucked them so wildly. Both moaned so loudly as they were ravaged so quickly, with their pussies rammed with horse-dick as the centaurs would hump them like purebred stallions.

Koa cries out as she shakes her head at the feeling of that fat shaft rub against her soft wet pussy walls, writhing around in her sweaty form as she could not get out of her binds.

Ashari would moan so lovely, raising her ass up as she let her mouth hang up from the feeling of the horse-man ramming into her wet sex as she would feel his balls pat her stomach.

"Good slaves!" snarled a centaur, walking up in front of them as the centaurs kept pumping their penises into them. The girls would continue to moan and groan as they shook with every hump, looking up at him with tired eyes as their skin glistening with sweat.

"See how you be love that, we get gold from you!" he snarled, just as one of the centaurs picked up speed. That centaur was Ashari's current lover, who cried out as she tensed up and soon felt his warm seed sputter out her pussy and soon cover her ass with semen as it dripped down her legs.

Koa watched with jealousy as the Night Elf would rest there and pant, drifting into sleep, while she was still feeling that horse-man ram his gigantic wang into her soft green folds.

"Graaagh!" she snarled out in uncontrolled pleasure, clenching her tearful eyes as her fanged mouth hung open, "Guh! Stop! I can't start…guh, liking…fucking horses! Rugh! NUH! OH! I am not a Human! **I am not a pink-skin**! AAAAGH!"

And with that, she'd feel her body spasm as the horse-cock shot his white load into her green snatch, causing her to roar out and tremble as her eyes were so wide with tears. The semen splattered out as he slid his brown horse cock, the semen shot onto her ass and back, as well as her hands as she shook her head in disgust.

"AAAAGH! Thrak'Kaz!" she snarled, "I will rip your **Jhor'Blaks** off! I swear I will!"

"Hahahaaaa!" laughed the centaur, looking at the tired girls as they panted and were covered in sweat and semen (especially Koa), with limp centaur cocks pressing between their asscheeks. The centaur then said, "You be no able to get out. You are sex slaves, and you will no leave. Ever…"

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

The camp was soon visited by a dark purple caravan as the centaurs watched as it pulled up in front of them. It stopped and soon, men dressed in purple robes dropped off and walked to a group of centaurs.

The leader, a tall Orc with a rotten grin and glaring red eyes, would walk to the Centaur Kahn. His green muscular chest was bare as a black tattoo of a hammer was on his chest, and held in his hand a long black hammer.

"What you want, green-skin?" snarled the Kahn.

"I would like a look at your sex-slaves," he hissed out aggressively, "I am willing to pay you mountains of gold. How does…a hundred gold each sound?"

"Hmmm, two-hundred?" the Kahn chuckled back, "Yes! Yes! We have a deal! You smart not to fuck us!"

"Oh, I am all heart," laughed the orc as him and his robed men followed the centaurs to a large tent with the sound of moaning heard inside.

What the orcs would find was a sexual depravation of centaur and humanoid, with both girls naked and sweating. The only thing they would wear were spiked collars with chains wrapped around rocks.

Koa would be on a pile of pelts as she laid on her back and had her hands pressed against the bottom of the centaur's body as he toes curled. She'd feel a horse-cock pump wildly into her as she cried out loudly as she was fucked by a centaur, her eyes tearing wildly as her fanged mouth was wide open.

Ashari was also laying on a bed of pelts as she would grip a horse penis and pump it wildly, both hands with her breasts rubbing against his cockhead. She looked up at him nervously as she masturbated it swiftly, wincing and groaning shamefully as she heard the centaur whinny loudly with every pump of his cock. Not long, she'd tremble with disgust as the horse-man roared out and shot his load all over her chest, white with man-juice as she shook her head and sighed in defeat.

The orc chuckled darkly and said, "Yes…they will work…" His dark grin grew as he hissed out, "…The Twilight's Hammer…is pleased…"

* * *

**The Banana Slug: DUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUUUUUUUN!**

**What could this mean!?**

**Also, sorry if I won't have anyone fuck a Deer-Woman and yet allow Deer-Men fucking women, but I have tastes. And you are going to share this taste and LIKE IT!**

…**Like it.**


	4. Three Failed Summonings

**The Banana Slug: …I don't know if we had this discussion before…remember? When I did the druid chapter from the previous LustCraft?**

…**Well, we are not gonna talk about that. And we aren't gonna talk about the LAST CHAPTER either.**

**Fel Stalkers are not real, therefore not bestiality. Also, they are DEMONS, not animals, therefore, not bestiality.**

**We are DONE DISCUSSING THIS!**

**DONE!**

**DOOOOOONE!**

…

…**Done.**

* * *

**LustCraft II**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 4: Three Failed Summonings**

* * *

**SUMMONING #1**

The Blasted Lands was a land destroyed by the demonic forces of the Twisted Nether, with a deep connection to the darkness of the Burning Legion and filled with the fel energy just emanating in the air.

If a warlock wanted to increase their own power, they'd find it better to practice here. It helps their power to increase with just being under the shadow of the Dark Portal.

It would be a small little shack filled with rot and a green light from inside this perverted little story would begin. Inside it was a tall shelf full of demonic tomes, a table filled with steaming potions, a small bed in the corner, and salted pork hanging from the window frames.

In the wood floor would be a glowing green sigil, with a young lithe warlock standing over it with a tome in hand. She was a frail pale teenager of sixteen of years, with long black hair and green eyes with heavy black eyeshadow and a tiny little pout.

She wore a black cloth top with large sleeves with wide rims that showed off her shoulders and stopped just above her stomach. She also wore a black skirt that just hit to her waist and just above her crotch, and ended to her ankles that showed off her pale bare feet.

"Hmmmm, yes," she breathed out, "let us try small. Imps, yes. Imps, how about three." She gave out a creepy grin as she closed her tome and said, "Yes…and after that, I will become the most deadly warlock in all of Azeroth!"

The warlock was Issa the Evil, who was kicked out of Dalaran for her weak magical skills as both a Mage and a Priest, and even at something she is good like being a Warlock she still is weak at that. In reality, she was "Issa the Meek".

Because of this, she had a need to prove that she was no pushover, that she was no one to sweep under the carpet and she'd sell her soul to become a powerful Warlock.

Issa held her hands out and they began glowing with a purple flame, and the sigil on the floor began to create a great green flame as a small black orb filled over it.

The young warlock began to chant in Erudun…or at least mispronounce it as she tried to summon the three imps she wanted to do. The orb then expanded, with figures being seen from inside as they jumped around wildly.

Issa flinched when the orb exploded into a gust of wind as she held her arms out, with Issa looking past her extinguished fingers and saw with joy that her summoning worked.

Three imps were standing on the dissipating sigil, giggling as they darted their heads around, chattering as their tails whipped around and they began hopping around.

"Yes! Yes! By the Twisted Nether! I have done it!" she giggled out, pressing her hands against her face and saying with accomplishment, "I have summoned imps! My very own imps!"

They watched her curiously as she stepped over to them, looking down and noticing that these Imps are well-endowed. Their uncut penises hung low against their large nuts, with them giggling as they looked up at her.

"Oh! Huh, you boys are sure well-endowed," she stated, "maybe you should wear some shorts or…uh…will you…stop doing that…" Issa watched with slight unnerved confusion as she watched them lick their chops, jump higher, and began rubbing their penises in front of her.

She began to back away as they jumped over to her, noticing that they are getting harder and erect as they masturbated wildly. Issa then yelped as one jumped up and grabbed her skirt, quickly yanking it down to her ankles as her pale bare pussy was in full view.

"WAH! OH!" she cried out, tripping and falling on her bed. She whines as she watches the imps crawl in bed with her as he skirt was pulled right off, with Issa knowing well-enough that these demons wanted to rape her.

"AH! Stop! No!" she cried out nervously, sliding back as one of the imps giggled evilly as it crawled over to her on the bed, "Wait! Listen to me! Listen to me! I summoned you! You have to…oh no!"

She watched as the imp jumped on her with his arms hugging her waist, with Issa crying out as she felt his long uncircumcised penis slide into her warm folds. Issa grips the sheets as she feels the small imp hump her body wildly as she groans and lays there, her eyes closed and a wide pout on her blushing face.

As she was fucked, one imp began sniffing her skirt and instantly began humping the cloth with a wide grin. Another jumped up to her face and laid his penis on her face, with Issa groaning as he began dry humping her left cheek.

The warlock whined as an imp giggled wildly as he humped her pussy like a maniac, looking at the penis rubbing against her face with his balls patting her cheek as it panted loudly with his tongue out.

The imp screeched as he came into her little slit, with her crying out in shocked ecstasy as the balls patted her ass and the semen seeped out her sex. As he came, her skirt would be dirty with imp cum as the imp giggled madly and shot his load onto it. He let it drop as he hopped over and began licking her naval.

The imp that finished fucking her pulled out her cum-stained pussy as she saw the cock on her face shoot his semen on her pillow. She then panted as he slid his dick off her and grabbed her head and forced her head to turn as he pressed the cock-head against her small lips.

Issa blushed as she was forced to kiss it before letting it into her mouth. The imp giggled madly as he twirled around and began humping her face as his balls slapped her face as he grabbed her top and lifted it up, showing her small breasts and began molesting her chest.

As she was being face-fucked the imp that ravaged her first sat on her stomach and began humping her soft stomach. The imp groping her let his hands lift him up as her soft mouth pleasure his cock, with Issa groaned with every pat of his balls on her shut eyes.

The imp that licked her naval then slid down to her lap, rubbing his cock as he looked at her pussy with a demented lust.

She'd then taste imp cum in her mouth as she winced and groaned out, and as she felt him pull out she panted as he shot more into her open mouth. Issa gulped it down as he sighed and sat on the side of the bed and looked off in accomplishment.

"Oh…oh…why am…" she let out, then crying out as the imp rammed his long dick into her warm wet pussy. Flesh clapped together as he ravaged her slit, balls patting her ass again as she winced and cried out.

Lost in pleasure, Issa looked at the imp dry humping her stomach as he gazed at her soft AA-cups and grabbed his dick with her soft palm. The Imp giggled madly as she began masturbating him wildly, with her screaming out, "Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm going…to come!"

As she felt that warm juice squirt into her sex again, she groaned and bit her lips as her legs trembled and suffered something she would give herself every night: a massive orgasm.

Issa panted with a loud blush as she subconsciously continued to pump the imp on her's cock. She felt that imp pull out and let out a pleasured growl as Issa looked around with tears in her eyes.

"…This isn't what…I wanted…" she groaned in a whimper, then getting her soft breasts covered in white demon semen as she moaned out in disgust.

"…Eeeeeh…Eeeeew…"

* * *

**SUMMONING #2**

After the time limit was spent on those naughty imps, Issa would recreate her sigil as she stood over it with a tome in hand. She was flushed with a bit of an embarrassed and annoyed look.

Her skirt was in a bucket of water outside in the red sand, and what she wore now was a pair of grey underwear as she was slightly wet with the semen cleaned from her body.

"Okay, no imps, too excitable," she groaned out, reading from her tome again, "we'll try…Felhound this time. Yes, a loyal pet."

With that, she closed her tome and green flames jutted from her hands as she extended them out. The black orb returned as it formed over the flaming sigil, with a canine form in the other side perking its head up curiously.

In another gust of wind, Issa watches as before her stood the Felhound. It stood so majestically with its red scarlet skin, white bony crest, and back filled with spines as its tail wagged and it drooled with its toothy jaw dripped with saliva.

"Oh yes!" she sighed out, "I summoned it! I summoned a Felhound!" With that, Issa smiled happily as the Felhound slowly turned his head…and instantly began growling at her.

Issa nervously laughed and bowed lightly as she quivered with fear. "Now, now, it's okay. I'm your new master, Issa the Evil." She gulped and held out her hand to the snarling beast, shivering and saying, "See? Smell my hand, it's okay, no need to-"

She quickly recoiled her hand as soon as he barked and snarled, sniffing loudly as he stepped closer to her as Issa shivered and backed away. "Ah, wait…no, don't…kill me…"

With a few nervous glances to the door, which was right behind the intimidating beast, she screams and rushes past him in hopes of getting to the door. As she tried to escape, the Felhound barked as he whipped around and jumped at the screaming girl and tackled her onto the floor.

Issa would cry out as she fell to her floor, trying to get up but cried out in fear as the Felhound snapped his jaws onto her panties and instantly began thrashing his head around and ripping them off.

"Ah! Stop!" she screams, trying to crawl away before she saw the Felhound bark at her, "Don't eat me! I beg you! I'm not tasty! I'm not! I SWEAR!"

However, she would feel the Fel Stalker jump on her as it snarled as she felt something press against her pussy lips. Issa breathed out in shock, before she felt a long wet shaft slide into her sex and feeling something round and 'knotty' press against her lips.

The Felhound snarled as he instantly began humping her, wildly thrusting his cock into her pussy as she was fucked by what is technically a "extra-dimensional canine"…but it isn't bestiality. No sir.

"AAAAGH!" she cried out as she was fucked by the Felhound, who panted with his tongue out as his large balls patted her thighs, "Stoppit! No! Oh…oh…oh…"

She whines and sulks as she looks back in defeat, with the Felhound not stopping in his sexual onslaught as that knot would smack her lips over and over again. Flesh clapped together as he raped his 'master', wildly thrusting into her warm wet folds as it barked loudly.

"Okay…okay…just finish up," she groaned out as she was humped, "…just finish up, boy…ugh…mmmmm, okay, boy…"

Issa shivered with embarrassment as she was fucked by her 'pet', shamed of herself for finding enjoyment of getting fucked by this dog-like demon. He lifted his head up as he dug deeper and humped faster, his fat balls jiggling as he panted so loudly with his red knotted dick ramming wildly into her sweet sex.

His knot would slide in and out of her pussy, feeling her soft wet walls constrict around it as the Felhound growled and Issa cried out with a huge blush.

"Oh! Ooooooh!" she moaned out with a quivering lip and tearing eyes, "Oh! Ah! Aaaah, at least no one is seeing this…Nnnnnh!"

She looks back with wide eyes as it snarls and wildly rams into her, savagely fucking her as she was blushing wildly. Her ass was red with embarrassment as her face was pink with sexual bliss.

"Okay, boy!" she whined out, "Just a bit more, just finish up, boy! Just finish up! GAH! AH! NAAAAH!"

She grunted as she shivered again from an intense orgasm, feeling the dog-monster give a few more humps as he growled and came into her. Her body rocked as he finished fucking Issa, watching as the semen splattered out her sex and dripped down her legs.

Issa whined out as she felt him keep humping her slowly as he began to grow more flaccid with every hump, unable to do anything but kneel there and let her 'dog' finish humping her.

"Uhg…ugh…" she breathed out, shivering as her orgasm began to settle as the Felhound kept humping her, looking back with a raised brow and wondering when exactly his knotted hard-on will die…

* * *

**SUMMONING #3**

With the sigil redrawn and the Felhound finished and timed out, Issa the Evil (and Fucked) stood with her legs and crotch wet with cleaning water as she decided to waste no time with bottoms as her blushing crotch was bare to all.

She grinds her teeth as she looks through the tome in irritation. Issa then says darkly with her need to prove even higher, "Alright, this time…I'm going aaaall out! This time, THIS TIME! I am hitting the limit! I will prove I am a great Warlock! I sure am! I sure damn am!"

Issa slams the tome and throws it on the floor, and her hands jetted black flames as the flames of the sigil grew so wild. The black orb was much more huge, with a great gust of wind already showing off as she stands there with angry tears in her eyes.

"**I! SUMMON THEE! DOOM GUARD!**" she screams out, and with that, she is blown back by a greater wind that destroys her entire shack.

Issa yelps as she falls onto the red dirt, then getting up and rubs her forehead as she looks around to her sigil to see a tall figure stand over it.

She watches as this hoofed figure stomps over to her, with his blazing red skin and large bat-wings, the deadly armor-clad Doom Guard walked over to her with his blazing green sword in hand.

Issa trembles in fear as she bites her nails, admitting aloud, "…Oh…I…I think I made a mistake…"

The Doom Guard looked down at her with a dreadful grin as he cracks his knuckles after sliding his sword back into a sheath on his hip. Issa groans as she knew exactly what his intentions were when he grabbed his crotch guard and let it drop on the ground.

Issa blushed and rubbed her face as she spied his long fat cock, limping around between his large pendulous balls as she gets to her knees and looks up at him nervously. "Why is this happening to me?" she asks herself as she looks away, with the demon reaching out and feeling her top rip right off as she is now naked in the middle of nowhere with a demonic monster.

The monster grabbed her waist with his meaty hands on both sides as he lifted her up. He growled darkly as he lifts her above his head and lowers over to his mouth. Issa, for a second, thought he'd eat her, with the young Warlock crying lightly and shivering deeply. However, she then winced and closes her eyes, biting her quivering lip as she felt a tongue lap against her soft pussy.

"Aaaaah! No! Not out here!" she moans out, "Oh! Yah!"

She'd breath loudly with her hips gyrating as he licks her soft pussy lips, his fingers digging into her soft skin and her firm tight ass as she looks back with shame. "Why are you demons…so horny!?"

The Doom Guard laughed horribly as he lowered her down with the scared little Warlock looking up at him nervously as she would slowly go down to his fat cock pointing upwards.

Issa cries out loudly, shivering wildly as the cock slides up inside her soft overused pussy as the Doom Guard sighed darkly. She whimpers and keeps her eyes closed as she frowns deeply, blushing wildly as her entire body was flushed from this situation.

The demon began pounding Issa the Fucked up and down wildly as she yelps and whimpers with every wild pump, her juices sloshing around his dick as her ass pressed over and over on his fat balls. Her small perky breasts jiggled every time he pumped her down like a sexual toy, with her legs dangling around as she was fucked so savagely.

"AAAAH! OOOOOH!" she cries out with her eyes wide open as she sweats madly, "OH DEAR! WAIT! OH! THIS! OOOOH! NYAH! MMMMNNN!"

As she was fucked, she'd butt her head over and over on his chest as she didn't feel this fuck-fest finishing any time soon. The Guard's hand reached up and rubbed her body up and down as he growls darkly as he kept fucking this poor Warlock's daylights off.

"GUUUH! UUUH! OH NO!" she moans out, blushing wildly with her head tilted back with her eyes rolled to the top as she feels his cock ram so deep and fast into her wet soft slit as her ass clapped over and over on his balls.

Her mouth was wide open as saliva dripped from her jaw, her tongue flopping around from the extreme pleasure as her face was bright red with pleasure as her eyes were rolled way up.

Issa then whined out as his cum splattered out her pussy like a waterfall, covering her asscheeks with semen as her legs trembled as she'd feel his cock hump upwards hard into her as he growls darkly.

The warlock panted heavily as she was sweating heavily, her mouth salivating greatly and she was so red with pleasure and shame as the Demon dropped her on the ground like the monstrous bastard it was.

Issa groans as her vision blurs as she drifts away into sleep…

* * *

An hour later, Issa groans as she wakes up, finding herself still naked yet with her lower body covered in semen as she still lightly blushes.

The Warlock tries to get up, lifting herself up as she finds her legs to tired to move as she looks down at the limp legs that she was so weak from the cock-frenzy she was given by her failures.

Issa looks morosely as she crawls through the sand to her ruined shack as she leaves a trail of semen in her wake. She groans as she climbs up to her bed, still intact and open as she crawls into it and pants heavily.

The sad little Warlock whines as she tucks herself in, sighing as she looks off in a morose sadness as her eyes blink lightly with hopelessness as she pouts. A dark feeling of worthlessness rang through her body as she groans sadly, cradling herself under the covers as she feels scared, without a roof over her head and the wind blowing greatly.

"…Maybe I should get lessons…" she said to herself, "…I'll head to Stormwind…after I take a nap…"

As she would rest in her ruins, she'd be watched by a figure up on the mountains staring at her with glowing red eyes. He was hidden in a brown tattered cloak with large black batwings jutting from his back and a long single horn jutting from his forehead.

"…This…this is the one…" he hissed out, "…she will be my new apprentice…"

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Originally, I was gonna end it with her crying herself to sleep, but I kinda thought that was too mean of me to do.**

**So, I added that as a possible return to Issa the Evil.**

**God…I really feel sorry for her. I really do.**

**:C**

…**Poor sexy little warlock, getting gang-banged by Imps, power-fucked by a Doom Guard, and humped by a Felhound…**

…

…**It is NOT BESTIALITY! Demon, not animal. It even says so on the Classification of the Felhound. Not. An. Animal.**

**And yes, you know what I am gonna say now?**

**We. Are. Done. Discussing. This.**


	5. Jaina's Thrall

**The Banana Slug: I remember that many, and by many I mean three or four people who didn't know the difference between "canon and fanon", did not like the fact I had WarCraft Lore characters having sex in any context.**

**In my defense, the Grom/Princess Chapter was a bit half-assed and only to show off virgin sex (I really don't care for the bleeding breaking hymen part but whatevs, you pervs eat that shit up), the Sylvannas/Arthas and "Good to be the Warchief" chapter was just for erotica's sake.**

**But the Malfurion/Tyrande one? Yeah, that one sucked.**

**But this WAS gonna be the final chapter of the last story, but I was scared off by the rants not to do it. But after thinking about it…**

…**Fuck you, I'm gonna do this because it is Jaina Proudmoore and Thrall!**

* * *

**LustCraft II**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 5: Jaina's Thrall**

* * *

It was a hot afternoon in Durotar, during the generally peaceful years of Thrall's rule, back when the possibility of a truce between the Horde and the Alliance was a thin yet not impossible dream.

The said Warchief was sitting on a boulder overlooking the ocean, staring out into the ocean with his black armor with gold outlines and spikes over his green muscular body as his long black hair sways lightly in the wind. His gauntlets rested on his knees, with a thoughtful scowl as he squints into the distance.

He waits there for some time, waiting for a very good friend to meet him there. His friend had told that she wanted to discuss something important with the orc, and he was always glad to talk to his friend.

"Thrall?"

He turns his head to his right as he sees his good friend walk over to him, his good friend Jaina Proudmoore. A tall beautiful Human with a perfect figure and long flowing blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes, with her walking with such elegance in a chaotic land.

She wore purple pads with a velvet cape and hood attached to the pads, a white cloth top and a long white dress with her naval exposed.

"Lady Proudmoore," breathed out Thrall, "it is good to see you again."

"Same here, Thrall," she sighed out, walking to him and calmly sitting next to the orc, "I need to speak to you about something very important."

"Despite my duties, Jaina," Thrall said to her, "I am always open to talk to. What is it that you need to speak to me about?"

"Oh, Thrall," said Jaina as she parted the hair from her face, "isn't it obvious? Despite our differing races, I feel a connection between us. A bond. But what I don't know…if that bond is a platonic one."

Thrall looked at her with concern as she rubs her face in embarrassment, "And here I am, letting it spill out like I was still fifteen. I needed to get that off my chest, it was distracting me from more important things in my life, like Theramore's safety."

She sighs with a nod, turning to him and saying lightly, "…Have you felt the same?"

"You said it yourself, Jaina," he told her, "we are bonded, not only as friends but in spirit. I would be a coward to say I did not feel the same. Sometimes the feelings I have for you…it makes me wonder."

"Wonder?" she questioned with a raised brow, "About…what?"

Thrall paused a moment, looking away for a split second before revealing to her, "That my feelings are…passionate. I will not lie to you, Jaina, you are a very beautiful woman. And I am a man, and it is to be man to think these things about certain women that are…dear to them."

"I understand," she let out, looking away with a bite of her lip, "women feel the same way about men…they care a lot for. Its just that…if we choose to act on them, what will happen? Just for one single moment, will it define our bond clearly or will it just placate our sexual feelings for each other?"

Thrall took a deep breath, and after a deep sigh, he says to her, "We shall see, Jaina."

Jaina gulped and looked at Thrall with a blush, quickly asking him, "Really? Out here? Right now?"

As he placed his hands on her hips, with Jaina grunting and pressing her hands on his chest. "Why else would you meet me out here, Jaina?" he would point out, "To be far from prying eyes. Were you not the one who said your intentions in the first place? Let us just get this over with and see what happens."

Jaina panted as he moved her closer to him, with her feeling his lips pressing against her neck as she groaned out and cradled her head. With her eyes shut, she moaned out, "Thrall…I haven't felt this good since…since a long time, a long long time." She moved her hips lower on the boulder as she moves his head up and kisses his lips, with their tongues rubbing against each other as she rubs his hair.

As they kissed each other, Thrall reached his gloved hand down to her dress and slowly yanked her dress over her hips as she shivered with ecstasy as it fell to her ankles, revealing her bare rear as she reaches her hand up and rubs his side. "Okay, let's…let's see where this goes, hm?" she moans from a broken kiss.

Thrall licks his chops as he helps her rest on the flat boulder on her back as she looks up at him with a soft pout, breathing lightly as she prepares herself for her orc lover. Thrall reaches down to a flap on his armor, and Jaina would purse her lips at the sight of his large orc penis, green with a metal ring at the base.

"Alright…" she breathed out with a blush of her face, "…just…make sure you take it…slow, at first."

"It'll be fine, Jaina," he said as he rubbed her waist, causing her to sigh in relief as she rubbed her thighs together with her head tilted back, "I'll make sure you are…quite pleasured."

Jaina relaxed and looked up as Thrall's penis was already rigid with attraction as he lightly spreads Jaina's legs to reveal her wet sex ready for him. Thrall fell to his knees as his orc manhood pointed at her slit-lips before he pressed them against the soft wet sex.

Jaina panted heavily before she cried out as she felt his cock slide into her slit, feeling that green shaft rub against her pink walls slowly.

She winced and gripped her fingers against the boulder with every thrust into her wet sex, throwing her head back as she moans out in pleasure. Her foot rubbed against his side as he grabs her soft buttocks as Thrall panted at the feeling of this human's sex constricting against his fat orc girth.

"Thrall! Oh! Thrall!" she panted out, feeling him slowly pump into her as she was flushing from his love, "Uh, oh, nnnnh. It feels so good. Please, Thrall…go faster."

Feeling her request fulfilled, she moans out as he pumps his green cock faster and deeper into her wet throbbing slit. Jaina feels his fat girth rub against her soft walls rapidly as she feels his green balls pat her ass over and over as she pants heavily and grabs his shoulders.

"Thrall, oh god," she cried out, "oh, oh, it feels…so good! Oh!"

As he looked at her blushing face, he grunts as he thrusts faster into her wet throbbing sex as he grips the cheeks of her bottom. Jaina pants louder and faster as she grips his shoulders, flesh clapping together as she shakes with passion.

She flinched with every pump, blushing wildly as tears ran down her cheeks as she throws her head back. "Thrall! Don't stop! Ah! Oh! UH! UH! NUH!" Jaina would cry out, looking into Thrall's eyes as she gets closer and closer to climaxing, "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop! Oh Thrall! Don't stop!"

Thrall would pant heavily as he mated with his sweating human companion, feeling a current flowing through his shaft as he hears her cries of sexual bliss, ramming his cock faster into her wet throbbing slit as she wraps her legs around his waist before the end.

Jaina cried out in pleasure as she felt both an electric pulse of sensual explosion and warm white fluids splashing inside her soft sex, with her shivering in pleasure as she panted heavily as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

She cooed as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against him as Thrall gripped her rear with just as much care as he pants heavily. "Oh Thrall," she breaths out, "you are…so virile…so powerful…"

With that, she cooed as she kissed his cheek, with Thrall grunting as he presses his own lips onto her shoulder with her rubbing up to her as she closes her eyes and moans out lovingly.

* * *

It would be later that day, and the two would continue with their lustful embrace, both stark-naked with their clothes and armor against the boulder as their sweaty bodies were against each other.

Jaina Proudmoore, her soft perky breasts bouncing with every pump of her body over her lover, Thrall. He would lay under her as he gripped her soft ass-cheeks as she bounced on his green muscular body, with her panting heavily with every feeling of his girth sliding up and down against her soft pink walls.

Jaina would blush heavily as she puckered her lips, trying to get used to such a large shaft inside her sex with every motion of her riding of Thrall's cock. Her hands pressed against his strong chest as her ass would pucker out with her knees on the dirt as she threw her hair around looking down at him with her panting heavily with every pound.

Thralls' hands reached up slowly as she moaned at his rough touch, feeling him grope her large breasts as she began pounding her lap over his shaft faster as she began crying out to the feeling of his large penis shoved up her sex rapidly.

"Ah! Oh! Oh, Thrall!" she cried out, "It feels amazing! Aaaah!"

Thrall groaned as he looked up at her with care, looking at Jaina as she winces in pleasure with every pump of his penis as her breasts jiggle around for him. "Jaina…" he grunted out to her, "…you are so…lovely…"

"Oh Thrall," Jaina moans out to her orc lover, "I am yours…I am all yours…"

With that, Jaina lowered down as her breasts pressed against his chest as she kept thrusting his penis inside her warm slit as flesh clapped together as her bottom was gripped by Thrall's strong hands.

Jaina Proudmoore and Thrall would kiss each other as Jaina was the Warchief's mate, patting her lap fast over his fat green cock as he grunted and squeezed the ass-cheeks of this beautiful woman as she panted so passionately.

She'd moan out as Thrall slowly got up to sit up, with Jaina wrapping her arms and legs around him as she'd keep riding him in heated sexual frenzy. Jaina would rub her face against his chest as she hopped on his lap wildly as Thrall would rub her soft cheeks along with her arching back.

"Oh Thrall!" she moans out, with her sweating flushed body rubbing against his own glistening muscles as she doesn't falter with her speed of their passion, "Oh! I'm! Uh, uh, uh!"

With that, she felt herself climax again as she growls out as she felt Thrall hold her close as she keeps humping his large body, with her shivering in lustful bliss as she kisses his chest as her body trembles from her orgasm.

She looks at him as she keeps sliding his penis up her sex over and over, only more slower as Jaina pants heavily as they look into each others eyes with the feeling of his fat green girth against her wet pink walls.

"Thrall…I…I don't think we can…" she breathed out, "…be together…but I want you to know…I am yours…whenever you need me…"

"As am I, Jaina," he grunted out, rubbing her back slowly as she closed her eyes and began hopping lightly yet faster.

With that, Jaina sighed as she and Thrall would kiss each other again, with the two in embrace as Jaina would ride her Orc lover in the middle of the beach. Jaina was putty in Thrall's hands as she was his human pet, jumping softly on his lap as she would enjoy the union of Orc and Human.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: I don't dislike Thrall's new honey-bunny, but it just struck me odd that they'd just pull someone out of their ass just for Thrall to mate in his dick-move of running away from the Horde…letting asshole Garrosh in charge and fuck everything up.**

**Now, I want to tell you ONE THING! This is NOT CANON! This is a FANFICTION! If it isn't canon, here is my question:**

**Who? Gives? A? Fuck?**

**Just deal with it, my friends, this isn't real. I don't work for Blizzard, I wish I did, but I don't. So, don't get angry if I get something wrong. It's not canon.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Hellfire Passions

**The Banana Slug: I just got a review (and deleted it) that said that I was using fragmented sentences (mostly on chapter two) way too much, and for some reason, I think it might be the same smug little jack-off that was all like "nyeh-nyeh, you don't know who I am".**

**Well, I don't see the problem. Then again, I might need to refresh on my literature skills, but I really don't see them as fragmented sentences.**

**Maybe I don't add enough 'commas', but adding so many commas in a sentence, I heard that is a no-no. So, if I add a PERIOD that may be wrong, know that I am sorry, but I have read some H.G. Wells and noticed it be quite different than how I normally see in books, so I think it's just a difference in taste.**

**Hell I know there are some dick-fucks that hate Commas! …Don't get me started.**

**But what really makes me laugh is when this reviewer says he/she likes my works regardless! It reminds me of the scene from **_**Harvey Birdman **_**with **_**Reducto **_**and **_**Inch-High Private-Eye**_**:**

"**I hate him! I love him! I hate him! I love him! I hate him…**_**and**_** love him!"**

* * *

**LustCraft**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 6: Hellfire Passions**

* * *

Outland, to put it plainly, is pure and utter hell. The worse of the whole of the broken world was Hellfire Peninsula, which was appropriately named for its devastating crags, blasting rocks, and infernal demons running amok. One would see the horrid blackness was visible from the bottomless cliffs with rocks of the dead world clashing against the peninsula.

The land was filled with Fel Orcs, whom were evil red-skinned orcs blessed by their demon masters with power and evil with a blood-thirst that can never be quenched. One camp of Fel Orcs were one of many who were still loyal to the Burning Legion, and not to the Lord of Outland Himself.

They were led by a dreadful Pit Lord, a large purple Pit Lord with a large fat gut, an immense spiked tail, and gargantuan bat-wings. His eyes were blazing yellow as he grumbles as he salivates with his rotten yellow teeth visible from his receding lips.

He was over twelve feet tall, sitting on a large mattress as he rested his large elbows on a gigantic arm-rest as he lazes around calmly with a proud scowl. He wore a large black plate over his stomach connected by chain to two large spiked shoulder-pads made of black steel.

This beast was known as Jugg'magog, a powerful Annihilan with a taste for blood, destruction, and other dark pleasures as he rules his Orcs with an iron fist.

As this Pit Lord laid on his bed in the middle of his black gargantuan tent, he'd see a group of his Fel Orcs walk into the tent with a rugged brutality. They wore scarce armor with black steel shoulder pads, loincloths made of skin, and holding black axes in their red hands.

There were three of them, with one wearing a horned helmet and his waist wrapped with long bandages walking to Jugg'magog and said, "Boss, we found a blue-skin in the desert, sleeping in the night."

"Hmmmmrmm," he slobbered back, "bring it to me, now!"

With that, the horned orc turned back and shouted out from the back to his men, who nodded vigorously back as they walked back out the tent. The horned orc chuckled and said with a dark growl, "Jugg'magog, believe me when I say that…you will love this gift."

The sound of a woman's grunts along with screams as the orcs bring out a beautiful female Draenai to the Pit Lord. Her skin was light-blue with large ample breasts and a soft plush rear, with a whipping tail and stamping hooves. The draenai had short white hair with long bangs and short horns as she darted around in fear and hate.

The Fel Orcs disrobed her before dragging her in, with the sexy draenai hostage wearing only a skimpy black thong and bra, just for the dreaded beast's visual pleasure. She looks around in distress as she tries to free her arms from the grasp of the strong red orcs.

"Let me go! I said let me go!" she snapped angrily, kicking her feet around in anger.

"Draenai, what is your name," demanded a snarling Jugg'magog.

She pouts deeply with a glare and says, "Ratha, Ratha of the Stars."

Jugg'magog chuckled with a grunt, "Beautiful name…but so…aggressive, so uppity." With a sway of his finger, he said to the horned orc, "Zurk, tenderize her."

"Tenderize?" she breathed out, confused by the Pit Lord's words.

Zurk turned to her and with a dark grin, he grabs her sides as Ratha grunted nervously as he grips her underwear as he then slides them down her soft legs. "Gah! You bastard!" she screamed out, "You…you can't do this to me!"

With her thong ripped off her legs, revealing her soft ass-cheeks and her soft pussy to the red orcs as she kept struggling. Ratha cried out when one of them would smack his hand on her right buttock and squeeze them so lustfully, with the draenai panting as the orc rubs it naughtily.

"By the Light," she breathed out with a sweat, "you orcs are…pure evil!"

"Yes," growled Zurk as he slid his loincloth off with Ratha looking at his growing cock with a great blush and wide fearful eyes, "and you…are very…very…pretty."

Ratha would struggle with a whine and a yell as she watched the cock grow hard and erect at the sight of her sex, with Zurk grabbing her legs before lifting them up in the air and pressing them against his sides.

Ratha panted heavily as she looked down to see his cock get closer and closer before his red dick-head pressed against her blue pussy-lips. "UH! Wait! Stop!" she cried out desperately, before crying out when he shoved his dick into her soft folds as she grinds her teeth and shakes her head.

Jugg'magog would let a dark chuckle like a slob as he watched the draenai getting fucked by his lieutenant. Ratha breaths out and moans as she feels the Orc ram into her moistening pussy, with her legs being groped as she was fucked with her arms held as she was forced into such a position in front of such a despicable army.

Zurk would watch her blushing face as she writhes around as she instinctually wraps her legs around him, with her mouth hanging down as she felt him dig deep into her soft sex as his fat balls slap her ass over and over.

One of the orcs grab her top and, even though she cried out in protest, the Orc ripped her bra off and her lovely breasts would jiggle around with Ratha looking at them all with disgust, yet pleasure.

Ratha groans as she throws her head back as the beast fucked her like a wild animal, moaning loudly as her body shakes from his pounding with her eyes closed. However, they would widen again as she felt his white cum gush inside her soft pussy as it would seep from her blue lips and down her asscheeks.

She pants as he slides his flaccid cock out of her slit, seeping with his sex-juice as Zurk drops her legs with Ratha panting heavily as she looks at him with tire.

"More…she needs to be tenderized…more!" growled the Pit Lord with lust, licking his chops as he salivates at the look of the draenai naked and forcefully pleasured.

Ratha watched as the orcs holding her began molesting her, breathing heavily as she lightly struggles. She'd feel the hands grope her large breasts and touch her throbbing sex with their rough hands, with Ratha whining out and panting heavily as she was touched by them.

"Stop! Please!" she moans out, "It's…it's too much! I…I…Ah! AAH!"

With that, her juices would squirt out on the orc's fingers as she hyperventilates heavily as she squeezes her thighs together with Ratha squirming around as her lip quivered with pleasure. As she saw the orcs slide their loincloths down to show off their red dicks, she breaths out, "Oh…this can't…be happening…"

One orc would release his grip on her arms only to be replaced by the hands of another orc as he held them both as the Fel Orc grinned evilly as his dick-shaft pressed against her pussy.

"UH! Uh, wait…" she breaths out, shaking her head.

"No wait…now we fuck!" growled an orc, before moving his hips back and slide his cock up her soft wet folds with Ratha moaning out in shock.

As she looked at the intimidating orc as he scowls villainously, the other Fel Orc rubbed his fat cock between her soft ass-cheeks as she looks back nervously. "Not…not in there!" she breathes out in desperation, with the orc in front of her pumping up her slowly.

However, he'd ignore her as the orc grabs his dick and presses it against her asshole, with Ratha grinding her teeth as she clenches her eyes. Then, Ratha of the Stars crying out with a shocked gaze with a fat red cock sliding into her ass.

"AAAH! STOP!" she cries out loudly, her mouth hanging out with tears in her eyes as she was rapidly fucked in both sides with fat red balls patting her soft blue flesh.

She pants loudly as the Fel Orcs rammed deep and wild into her two holes, ravaging her like wild dogs as she moaned and yells out in so much passion as she began sweating madly.

Her entire body shook from the pleasure of them ravaging her entire body as Ratha would pant and try to push the orc in front of her off of him, feeling the shafts ram wildly into her two holes like wild beasts.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" she cries out loudly, "I can't…keep going! UH! UH! UH!"

Ratha winces and clenches her eyes when a shot of semen fills her ass with it, and with a rough smack to her ass, the Fel Orc slid his dick out her anus leaving it to seep out white love-juice.

As Ratha felt his cum seep from her ass, she'd feel the orc dig his face into her breasts as he fucked her soft pussy. She groans and blushes as she lets her mouth hang low as the beast began licking and kissing her bosom as he gripped her asscheeks, pumping upwards wildly into her as he groped her buttocks.

"Please…tell me…" she breathed out as she was ravaged in front of the Pit Lord gazing at her with an unsettling grin, "why do I need to be…tenderized."

"To get used to it," he snarled as he fucked her soft draenai faster, "when you fuck our master."

"WHAT!?" she shrieked out, before she looked down to see the semen splattering inside her soft folds as she shivers at the knowledge that she was to be the Pit Lord's mate.

"She has been tenderized," he snarled out, "now she must now the taste of our seed. Force her to."

Ratha of the Stars was relieved to know that her time without Jugg'magog's harsh embrace would be extended, but her time with the Fel Orcs added as she was forced on her knees to be reunited with Zurk as she face his fat erect cock.

"Open! Your! Mouth!" demanded the orc gruffly.

"Mm-mm!" she responded, keeping her lips closed before she was grabbed by the head and would feel his dick press against her lips forcefully. Ratha moaned before he'd force his cock into her mouth, and she'd look up at him pleadingly as he fucked her face.

She'd moan and gag at his dick pressing on her throat over and over as she'd feel his balls slap her chin as Ratha was forced to taste his salty cock. Ratha of the Stars would look up with tears in her eyes as he pumped his dick into her maw as her tongue could not help but rub against his shaft and cock-head.

His thrusting into her mouth grew faster, with Ratha's eyes widening as she was forced to ingest his penis as her lips rubbed against his fat shaft over and over as she looks around before she was forced to ingest his salty cum gush into her mouth.

Ratha groaned in disgust as she clenches her eyes as she tasted his seed as it spilled into his throat, before the shaft raping her mouth slid out her mouth as she quickly began gasping loudly as she knelt there with her hands on the floor, then looking over to the Pit Lord as he began laughing evilly.

"Oh no! Oh, By the Light! By the Naaru! Please! You'll…you'll kill me!" she begged nervously.

"I never break my toys," he snarled as orcs grabs her arms and force her back up, "my mates live for weeks before they tire out and drop like flies. So before that, you will beg for more…as I ravage your small traitorous body, you little eredar whore."

"NO! WAIT!" she cried up, being dragged by the two orcs to Jugg'magog as she was forced to witness a terrible sight as he got up and stood up on the mattress, gazing at his massive girth.

It was fat yet small compared to his size being only a foot long, with a shape somewhat equine yet with a heart-shaped tip. It was black and wet, with two large pumpkin-sized testicles behind his fat cock. Ratha shivered as she struggled, with the orcs forcing her on the bed as she whimpered and kept looking back as she was forced down by Jugg'magog's guards, squishing her thighs together in shivering fear.

She'd feel a cold steel collar with spikes around it wrap around her neck, looking to see a chain attached to a metal post at the end of the bed. "Oh, By the Naaru!" she moans out in terror of such a huge penis, with Fel Orcs forcing the poor girl on all fours with her ass facing the Pit Lord's mighty cock.

"Please! That's too big! It's too big!" she cried out nervously, with the Fel Orcs holding her into that position as she tries to move away as the Pit Lord stomps slowly over her, feeling the mattress convulse around her.

"I think you will find it…quite a snug fit, Draenai," he snarled down at her, with his fat cock-head pressing against her pussy-lips as she winced and panted heavily as she shook with fear, "after all…you have been…tenderized…"

Ratha of the Stars would then cry out so shrill as the fat cock slides inside her soft 'tenderized' pussy as she was frozen with shock, trembling as that shaft slid into her folds as the dreadful and hateful Jugg'magog chuckled evilly.

When enough dick was inside of this poor Draenai's pussy, this beast would instantly begin humping her soft smaller body as the Fel Orcs removed their grasp from her body as she was impaled by his fat cock.

Jugg'magog panted heavily while Ratha whines and moans lightly as she was fucked so savagely by this beast, her body shaking with every wild thrust into her as she looks back to see and feel his fat massive nuts slam against her ass with every pump.

"AAAAH! OH! OH!" she would scream out with her soft blue skin glistening with sweat, "DAMN! NUH! I CAN'T! UUUUH! NYUH! NNH!" Her eyes tears heavily as she looks up at his scaly body as he fucks her like a wild bull. In desperation, Ratha of the Stars would repeatedly pound her fist at his stomach trying to get him off but still, he kept on fucking her body.

The three orcs would stand before their master as she was ravaged so vigorously, with her crying out so loudly as Jugg'magog growled like an animal in heat as she was forced to endure it. Her body shook with every thrust, her breasts jiggling wildly as her ass quaked from her thrusts. Ratha's body was a sweating mess as she would cry out so loudly with every pound, panting as she looked up at him in such a defenseless state.

"UUUUUGH! NUUUH! OH DAMN! IT'S! SO! BIIIG! GAAAH!" she moans out so loudly as her soft pussy was so abused so maliciously by this misogynist nightmare as the thrusts grew faster. She fell to her head with her soft ass in the air forced to feel his massive cock pound wildly into her pussy like the mad animal he was.

Despair and pleasure mixed together as she panted with every thrust that she tried to no avail get used to, Ratha had a dark feeling that she was to be forced to be a miserable mate for this evil monster as he fucks her like a teenage virgin.

However, in her hopeless state with a massive Annihilan ravaging her soft pussy like a mad horse, she would notice something in reach glisten. It was a black sword, an orc sword, just in reach.

Panting heavily, she did her best to keep her sanity as she would feel her new owner's fat girth stretch her blue walls rapidly as those fat balls smacking her ass would keep reminding her of how much semen this monster will give her.

She looked around to see the Orcs gazing at her as she would lay there with her face on the soft cushions with tears in her face as she rocks around from the fucking, with the loud clap every time with her ass so high in the air for Jugg'magog against her will.

With them only a view of her left side, she smiled sheepishly to them as she panted heavily as she was forced upon by this fat beast, reaching her sweaty arm to the sword quickly yet silently as the Pit Lord growled with a dark animal passion as his speed would never diminish nor increase.

"You don't seem to…protest no more," growled Jugg'magog as he fucked the Draenai.

"OH! OH! UH!" she tried to speak but his penis would force her to stammer in shock of it all, then lying with a forced grin, "OH! It's just! AHAAAH! How can I UH! Deny you!? NUH! UH, UH, UH, UH-UH-UH-UH! With a…a…COCK SO! Nnnnnnnh! So…so biiig!"

"Haaaahhhhh," sighed the Pit Lord as he fucked the small draenai, "complement me more, my dear…"

"Okay…okay…" she breathed out, her fingers reaching out to distract the beast, "I just…want to…make love…UH! UH! All day! ALL NIGHT-AAAH! No one…oh damn…no one is as…big as yoouuu!"

"Yes! YES!" snarled the beast in accomplishment, "MORE! MORE!"

"I am your pet! I'M YOURS!" she cries out loudly, "USE ME! Oh please! Just don't stop! I beg you! Don't stop! NUUUUH!"

A shaking climax deterred her lightly, shaking her body greatly as this virile monster kept humping her soft smaller body like a dumb pig. But her hopes of escape were restored, when she was able to get a good grasp of the sword and pull it close to her body, making sure his cronies didn't see it.

She noticed his fucking grew weaker yet keeping with their strong virility as Ratha cried out loudy, whining as Jugg'magog the Rapist would growl deeply with a loud pant. Ratha would moan out many times before the monster would finally finish with her…in quite the messy way.

Ratha whimpers as she feels him release, feeling his warm fluids gush from her slit and cover her backside with his white cum as it seeped down her legs and created a puddle of his semen as he panted heavily.

"Yesssss," he growled, grinding his still-hard shaft inside her folds. Jugg'magog then growled, "You love my dick? You love being my whore?"

"Ah…ah…actually…uh," she breathed out, then with a glare and a tight grip of her sword, "NO!"

And with that, the ravaged and tired Ratha of the Stars would swipe the sword upward at the beast's belly. Instantly, she'd create a long gash that sprayed down a gush of black blood as the monster roared in utter pain. As he backs away, with his front feet in the air, she'd be lifted for a moment in the sky before she'd plop down on the bed on her back.

Ratha would get up to see Zurk and his orc men rush at her, baring their teeth as they swung their weapons at her.

However, Ratha would flip back, quickly slashing at them with her new sword and easily dispatching them with quick slices to their red throats. She'd run to the entrance of the tent as the Fel Orcs would gag in their own blood and the ruthless Jugg'magog would stamp his feet around as he roars in pain.

Ratha of the Night would quickly run out, rushing past the unsuspecting guards as she breathed heavily with her legs wobbly from the fucking she was given so evilly by the Fel Orcs and Pit Lord.

With that, Ratha would run back out in the desert of the Hellfire Peninsula, hoping to get to the closest town. She also was sure to keep this story of hers…as discrete as possible.

* * *

**-SALLY WHITEMANE ONESHOT-**

* * *

Sally Whitemane sighs deeply as she takes a bath in a large tub of warm water, washing herself with it as she cooed so lovely. "Oh, yes…oh I needed this. I needed this so badly," she would breath out, "this feels so…good…"

Sally Whitemane would dunk her head underwater for a short time, before slipping back up and shaking her wet hair. Her large beautiful breasts glistened as her soft ass was halfway in the warm water, and her soft sex bare as she rubs her hands in her hair.

She moans as she slips back into the water, humming to herself as she begins washing her arms with a soft smile. Sally closes her eyes as she rests in the water, breathing softly as she rubs her soft thighs.

She pouts lightly as she rubs her side with one hand as another rubs against her leg, she looks with a shrug with a light shame as she enjoys the feeling of her own hand. Sally bites her lip as she quickly looks around, making sure no one was around in her personal bathroom.

Sally then breaths deeply as she begins rubbing a hand on her right thigh, keeping an inch away from her throbbing sex as she takes her other hand higher as she massages her breasts.

Her palms rub against her nipples as she winces with pleasure as they harden at her own touch. Sally was both aroused yet frightened by it, as she hasn't touched herself like this since she was a teenager.

Sally bites her lip as she rubs her soft breasts before she reaches her hand up from her thigh and begins massaging her pink pussy-lips. Her mouth opens as she begins lightly rubbing it, looking around with a blushing face as she rubs her fingers against her slit before making her way up to her pink little button.

"Nnnnn," she moans out as she feels her finger touch her clitoris, playing with it like a teenager masturbating for the first time as it feels so good. Her mouth was open with her lips pursed, playing with her pink button as she breathed heavily.

As her other hand went down to join her, she would breath out so silently, "Oh, so good…" One would continue playing with her pink little button as another pair of fingers would slide into her pussy, feeling around her walls as she breathed heavily.

She bites her lips as she looks up with her breasts squished together by her arms as she begins rubbing herself faster and faster, vigorously playing with her button as her fingers writhed around inside her.

She winces as she feels her body get closer and closer to finishing, panting heavily as she spreads her legs and gyrates her hips faster with water splashing a bit.

"By the Light, Nnnnh!"

She freezes as she feels that orgasm hit her, causing her to breath erratically as her fingers dig deep and her pink button was continuously pushed. Sally would slow down as she breathed in relief, her hands going loose as she breaths heavily.

Sally Whitemane lays in the bath, panting heavily with a great flush as she looks at the marble ceiling with her panting in the water. She parts her hair and coughs calmly, smiling a bit as she decides to lay there, satisfied by her own hand.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: It seems that this time, Sally Whitemane raped herself. XD**

**I think I'll do a bit more Sally Whitemane wank-shots. To be frank, pffft, I'm really proud of how I did them. :D**


	7. Offering to the Old Gods Part 1

**The Banana Slug: Well, this chapter is going to be a part of a trilogy of a pornographic tale that involves chauvinist cultists, faceless rapists, horny hydras, and…C'Thun's naughty tentacles.**

**It will involve three sexy girls that you have met before and a fourth you will recognize…if you read the last fanfiction.**

**Welcome…to Part 1 of a horny trilogy.**

* * *

**LustCraft II**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 7: Brides of C'Thun Part 1**

* * *

Ahn'Qiraj, the Last Great Kingdom, destroyed by the forces of the two alliances and killed a dreaded Old God, would simply stand in the end of the Silithus desert with the stone ruins covered in the pale sand as a deep unsettling silence would be a constant that would shutter the bones and make the skin crawl from how unnerving and ominous with its necrotic atmosphere.

A lone figure walked through the ruins, a tall orc wearing a purple robe with his green muscular chest exposed with a black hammer tattoo stamped to it. His teeth were rotten with his red eyes glowing under his purple hood.

He walked into a great massive temple eroded by war, stomping down the stone steps down lower were he entered a room filled with other robed men of differing races as they stood waiting for the orc.

The orc held his arms out and called out, "My children, we are all that is left of Twilight's Hammer! When Cho'gall died along with the dreaded Deathwing, we fled to become adherents to the truth. I, Ch'guul, have led you back here, to resurrect the sleeping god from his slumber!"

The robed cultists cheered with dazed obedience, Ch'guul raised his palm with a smile and said, "In order to do that, we must bring him…brides. Women! Placaters of his attitude as he leads us to paradise!"

And with that, he then orders out, "Bring the new Brides! Let us see how they look in their…bridal wear."

With that, the massive group of acolytes backed away as the sound of footsteps was heard from a large wooden door. As the steps got closer and louder, before the doors opened up to reveal three pike-wielding robed men escorted the three women dressed in such a provocative and profane wear.

The wear was simply long purple fingerless gloves that reached just under their shoulders, long purple stockings with purple leather boots with the symbol of the Twilight's Hammer etched on the kneepads, and finally purple belts with black buckles with the same symbol etched to it. Their breasts, rears, and folds were visible to the cult as they chuckled darkly in lust.

There walked in the front was a very embarrassed Anastasia Deadheart, with her red Glasgow lips pouting lightly as she hung her head low with her short scarlet hair letting her bangs cover her yellow eyes.

Koa the Orc-girl was next to her by her right, with her soft spiky hair lightly truffled from an unseen struggle, with her scowl pointing out short tusks from her lips with her glaring around with a humiliated blush on her face.

And the last by left was Ashari Moonwisp, who looked around nervously as she bit her lip as her soft long dark-purple hair swaying lightly against her soft barely clothed body as she walked.

Their breasts would softly bounce with every step as their soft asses would move around with their hips, with their arms tightly pressed against their bodies as they were forced to walk so exposed to their kidnappers.

The Brides would be forced to stand there technically nude as Ch'guul looked down at them with a dark grin. "Do you know why you women are here?" he snarled out.

"You like objectifying women?" hissed Anastasia with a raised brow.

"Hmm, you think this is just about your sexual wilds, woman?" snarled Ch'guul, "You do not know me, but I know you, Anastasia Goodheart."

Anastasia scowled and hissed out, "…That isn't my name anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" snarled Koa, "Why have we been brought here!?"

"I was told to bring you here, by my master," growled Ch'guul with a devilish grin, "you, along with another we acquired, are to be married to him in five days. You shall be forever indulging his pleasures, to appease his darker needs as he rules all of Azeroth with us as our soldiers."

"Brides? You…you are asking us to…marry your master?" breathed out Ashari in shock, "We don't even know him! Who is he!?"

"His name is C'thun! Our master!" announced Ch'guul darkly, with all three stepping back with utter fear at the aspect of such a purpose, to wed a monstrous elder deity.

"Like hell we will!" snapped Koa angrily with her glare shaking with fear, "If you expect us to pleasure a big fat mass of tentacles you are sorely mistaken!"

"You are a fool to think you have a choice," he chuckled back, "perhaps we need to…remind you of your place as concubines to our all-powerful master."

With that, all three of the women would look around as the men began chuckling as they began disrobing in front of them. Penises were already hard and ready because of the sight of the perfect view of their breasts and rear-ends, with the cultists so ready to ravage all three of them.

Ashari cries out as she was grabbed by behind by a large black Tauren with scars over his jaw, with the Night Elf wincing as he began rubbing her soft breasts with his large fat hands as she felt his cock rub between her soft asscheeks.

"Huh…Hey!" cries out Koa, getting ready to rush to Ashari before she was grabbed by an evil chuckling Jungle Troll as his dick was pressed between her thighs. As she struggled with his arms wrapped around her waist, she yells out, "Get off her! Get off me! Let us go!"

Anastasia would be forced on the floor as she grunts as she would spy a large orc kneel over her head. She sighs in disgust with her thighs pressing together as he began sliding his nutsack against her soft undead lips as she was forced to have a green dick press against her face as she looked away in shame.

Ashari winced and panted heavily when she felt something fat and long plunge into her tight little asshole, before she grunts with every pump of the Tauren's cock into her ass as he continued to grope her purple breasts. She clenches her eyes as she bends back with her ass pressing against his lap as she'd feel him bellow, wildly thrusting into her pucker like the lustful bull he was.

"GAAH! RAAH!" roars out Koa as she was ravaged by the troll cultist behind her, with one of her legs lifted up as the troll grabbed her thigh along with her waist, licking her soft green neck. She panted as she was ravaged with his long blue dick as her eyes glared madly with a light snarl from her scowling lips. Koa's pants rapidly as she felt him pump up her pussy like a madman, looking down with an embarrassed scowl as he rammed wilder and faster into her as she clenches her eyes and bares her teeth. Her soft breasts bounce as he fucks her, all for the amusement and arousal for the cultists watching her public rape.

Anastasia would moan and whine as she was still on the floor, spit roasted by the orc and a gnome. Her head forced to look up as she would have to wolf down a long green cock as it slid wildly into her, closing her eyes every time that bastard orc's fat nuts would smack her face over and over again. Another source of her moans would be the gnome giggling madly as he was wildly humping her with his fat penis, with flesh clapping wildly as he panted with his fat balls patting her ass, rubbing her stomach with his large hands, fucking the beautiful undead Anastasia. It would not be long till semen would slosh inside her mouth as her eyes were wide as dinner plates, gulping desperately just not have the white fluids seep from her nostrils.

"AAAAHAAAH! NO!" cried out Ashari, now pinned to the ground by the Tauren with her ass poking up as his fat cock pile-drived down her pucker with his fat bull-balls smacking her slit over and over with her a sweating mess. Her hands on the cold stone ground as she winced and blinked an eye, forced to feel such fat girth inside her pumping roughly up her ass. Poor Ashari calls out loudly as he insanely rams into her ass as she winced and tried to wiggle her ass off his tight grip, his fingers digging into her asscheeks. Ashari then cries out, feeling a load of hot semen splatter out her tight hole as it covers her ass with white fluids, seeping down her thighs and onto her pussy.

Koa groans weakly as she falls on the floor, her ass covered in white troll semen as she breaths heavily, lightly writhing with a defiant bare of her sharp teeth. The orc would the grunt as her waist was grabbed and forced up in the air as a pale dark-haired human stood behind her, with Koa snarling as her sex was rammed into again by another cultist member. She flinches angrily as her eyes clench with a bit of water from the lids, her ass shaking as the cultist thrusts and pats her ass back at the same time. He grunts as he wildly fucks the orc warrioress, with the defiant Koa crying out when he went faster and harder into her soft naked body as her ass would collide against his lap wildly.

Ch'Guul watches with an evil laugh as the women were forced into this perverted orgy with no chance of escape. The orc then yells out with a raised fist, "More conviction!"

* * *

Anastasia's death stare was constant as she was forced to have a long troll penis between her soft undead breasts, her hands squishing them together as she pumps them up and down with the troll sighing gladly, sitting on a chair with relaxation, with his balls pressing underneath her mounds as the cultist rubs her head much to her annoyance.

She spins her head around, looking back to see a gold-haired dwarf grip her soft ass, kneeling in front of the troll with her butt puckering out like a target. "Enjoy it, you drunk midget," she hisses before wincing and groaning as the mean dwarf plunges that wide penis into her tight pucker.

Anastasia pants heavily with the cock throbbing between her large bouncing breasts and another ramming into her asshole like a wild hammer. Flesh clapped against her undead body, the Forsaken wincing and grinding her teeth as she keeps breathing against the troll penis during her vigorous session of tit-fucking. She looks at it nervously, trying to get him to cum already, pumping her lovely mounds up and down his shaft madly as that fat cock in her ass was too much for the undead Anastasia.

"Gah! Ewww…" was her response when the troll hoots rudely when a stream of semen shot up, then colliding with her hair and dripping down her face. The facial was only icing on the cake as that last bit of salt to the wound was his limp dick flopping on her face, staying on her as the dwarf went crazy on her ass.

"Ya know what I like about da undead ladies?" laughed the troll as he began massaging his fat ball sack.

"What be it?" asks the dwarf, fucking Anastasia in her pucker as that tight hole was so appeasing to him.

"They can go fa hours, nevah gettin' tired like dem livin' girlies," hissed the troll, slowly getting turned on by hearing the Forsaken's shrill whimpers.

"Aaaah! Yarp!" laughed the dwarf before raising his hand and smacking Anastasia's butt, causing her to cry out with her eyes wide open, "Ladies like this'n, they never get sore and they can feck fer hours!"

"That not all!" chuckles the troll, pushing his chair back and holding onto Anastasia's head. After that, he pressed the cock-head of his long penis against her lips before shoving into her maw roughly.

Anastasia would release a muffled yell as that troll would slide from her mouth and into her throat. The cock would slide in with a bulge showing in her throat as she shook in shock, still ravished by a horny dwarf as a troll penis invaded her throat.

"Dem dead girls need no air!" quipped the troll, laughing with the dwarf during their double-rape. The dwarf would continue to laugh as he humped Anastasia, but would stop as he begins humping more wildly and weakly, wooting heavily before shooting his semen into her. The dwarf semen would seep from her hole as it slides down before flopping on the floor, leaving poor Anastasia with the troll fucking her face slowly.

Her hands pushed at his abdomen during the face-fucking, with the troll gripping her head as he pumps her head back and forth slowly. Anastasia moans and groans, clenching her eyes as he began picking up speed, feeling his cock pump faster into her mouth with those balls patting her chin during it all.

"Mmmmm! Mmmf! Nnnngmmm!" releases Anastasia in muffled torment.

"Ooo yah, honeh bunneh," snorts the well-endowed troll, "ahmost dere, ahmost dere!"

After one final thrust, semen gushes into her throat as she clenches her eyes and is forced to ingest it all. Anastasia groans and pants in annoyance, feeling that thick cum slide down her esophagus.

* * *

"Oh! Nuh! Get off!"

The night elf groans and yelps as she was fucked by the stringy Forsaken man on top of her, with her back on the cold floor as Ashari's chest would rub against his rotted chest with every hard thrust up her pussy.

Ashari would turn her head as her legs arched beside his waist, panting with the feeling of a long heatless shaft rubbing her velvet walls with them moistening from the strong force. Her hands pressed against his bony shoulders as she tried to push him off, with the troll looking down at her with a crazed jagged smile as Ashari facing away from his evil face with her teeth grinding as it rammed savagely in her soft folds.

The night elf would groan in disgust as cum shoots inside her, panting with one eye closed as she watches the undead man groan in tire when he would climb off her ravaged body. Ashari looks down with a purse of her lips as the semen seeps from her pussy-lips, shaking her head lightly before looking up to see a large brown-furred Tauren stomp over to her with his fat knob ready for her.

"Don't you…touch me!" she ordered with a glare and a bare of her teeth, "My sisters will be looking for me!"

"And how will they find you, hm?" snorts the Tauren, falling on his knees before grabbing her ankles and forcing them up in the air.

"I…I don't know!" she snaps with her seeing his fat cock point right at her throbbing sex as she feels it rub against the head, "But I won't give up hope!"

As that fat bull-penis would slide into her pussy, Ashari then moans loudly before continuing her defiant words with distraction from the pleasure making it hard to, "Ah! I will Ah-always trust them! GAH! Nnnnnh!"

The Night Elf would be given no mercy as that bull-man would start humping her soft body, her ass plopping on his lap with his fat nuts smacking them. Her waist was up in the air, her legs jutting straight up as her toes curled up from the mad fucking.

"AAAH! Nuh! Nh! By Elune! Stop!" she yelled out with her head thrown up as the constant pounding into her semen-covered folds, flesh clapping loudly with Ashari writhing around from the rough fucking.

Her purple breasts bounced around with every hard pound, her hands gripping the floor as she was rapidly thrusted into her, forced to feel his massive cock rub against her tight moist walls with her crying out louder and louder, grinding her teeth together.

The Tauren ravaging her technically naked body, dressed in hardly suitable wear, was panting and snorting as he thrusted hard and wild into her pussy. His wide girth would slide easily in as her slit was snug against it, giving him all the more reason for him to keep his fast speed as the tauren would hump her so madly.

Ashari would look at him with tired spent eyes, shaking from his thrusts and continued to moan lightly as she was sweating wildly. She tried to hold it in, but she cried out as her body quivered with the orgasm forcing its way through her body.

She turns limp as the Tauren cruelly continued despite how tired she was, feeling his lap colliding with her body and his nuts smacking her buttocks swiftly as she whimpers and lays there, looking up as she tries to find a way out of this embarrassing enslavement.

More semen would splatter inside her pussy, with that white semen squirting out her soft lips and covering her ass and thighs. The Tauren would slide out her velvet pussy and shoot more cum on her soft stomach, with her groaning in annoyance and discomfiture.

"You…are so…pathetic," she hissed out, wincing with her lip quivering at her humiliation.

* * *

"**GET OFF! GNAH! UH, UH! I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF! GUH**!"

"Damn! This orc sure is feisty, eh?" laughed a dark bald human cultist as he had Koa over on a stone slab, her bending over it with him holding her waist and fucking her tight green asshole. His penis would shove deep into her pucker, her ass patting his lap as she looked over at him with a snarl of her mouth and wide enraged eyes.

Koa would grunt as that long dick would fuck her ass swiftly, panting heavily with her stiff as a board. Her green breasts rubbed against the slab with her hands against the cold stone as a tall old Forest Troll and an insane-looking goblin stood beside the human raping Koa.

She breathes heavily, groaning as her ass would jiggle every time it would pound his lap and shove his pepper into her sex. Koa would clench her fists together, feeling that human fucking her get faster and faster inside her before she'd cry out as that warm semen would shoot inside her folds.

Koa pants heavily as he pulls out of her pussy, semen seeping out the lips of her sex as she continues to breath heavily. However, she would not be given a chance to breath as Koa would be ripped from her spot on the table, thrown to the goblin as it cackled evilly and grabs her wrists with his strong meaty claws, pressing her arms against her sides tightly.

"GAH! No! Stop! I'll end you!" she snaps, with Koa tensing up as she felt his fat penis press against the pucker of this young orc. "Bastard! Nuh! GAARH!" snarls Koa, having goblin cock slide into her ass with her legs spread and her head thrown up as she coughs out from the feeling of it.

As the goblin giggled with his teeth gritting, he'd pump her up and down slowly with Koa groaning lightly. Her eyes clench shut with every hump, her legs arched with her soft pussy a target for the troll kneeling in front of her.

"Sexist…bastards!" she growled at him, "Enjoy me, uh, as you much as you can, because…because when you least expect it, nnnh! I am going to kill you! Aaaah!"

The troll laughs with the goblin, grabbing her legs as she would feel that fat penis pump her ass full of goblin meat leisurely. As that dick would slip inside her anus, pumping up her tight hole as she watched with her panting heavily when the troll cock-head would rub sensually against her green lips, Koa panting heavily as she felt that head rub softly on her womanhood as cock was invading her asshole.

"KYAAAAH! AAAAH!" Koa yells out with enlarged eyes, feeling such a long penis ram into her pussy, with the gang-rape just about to get worse. Koa feels those fat cocks rapidly fuck her as she was held there, with two pieces of man-meat slamming into her savagely

The orc girl would close her eyes with her mouth hanging open as she'd be forced to have shafts slam animalistically into her pussy and ass, flesh clapping together as Koa can't help but feel immense ecstasy from the mad fucking. Her soft breasts jiggle as those two would hump her green body, Koa grunting and moaning as she writhes around them without hope to get out of this.

Koa'd look back with disgust as that goblin hisses out as he came, shooting his white semen into her pucker as it squirts out and drips from the hole. The goblin falls down on the floor, with Koa now left alone with her mad Forest Troll rapist.

With a hand on her ass and another on her back, the troll holds her close to him with her soft breasts rubbing against his muscular chest and feeling that shaft pump roughly up her tight pussy.

"Uh! Uh! No!" she growls, then biting onto his shoulder, trying to make him let go of her but only arousing him even more. Sadly for her, Koa would get more and more aroused as her climax was soon coming to ravage her body with waves of pleasure.

Koa growls loudly with her teeth still digging into green troll flesh, her body shaking after pulses of orgasmic power would travel through her senses. Blood seeping from the bite as she trembled with tears of pleasure hit her eyes by only a tiny bit, growling in great unrestricted pleasure.

Panting from her orgasm, she was forced on the floor as that cultist troll would slide back out her snug pussy. The troll then began rapidly pumping his long penis in front of her, Koa watching in great disgust and anger.

"Wuh!? You!" she snarled, trying to get up but finding her shoulders being held down by the goblin. Koa struggled with a growl as that cock was rubbed faster and faster, snarling out, "You do that and I will-"

And then, it happened. Semen shot out of his urethra, with the troll grunting as he covered her with his warm splooge. White juices would hit her stomach, her heaving chest, and over her right eye. Koa would shiver in anger, glaring madly as she pants in rage.

In revenge, she lifts one of her legs and gave a nice swift kick to the troll's balls. He howled in pain, grabbing his crotch with him flinching in pain and falling on the floor as the Goblin laughs at him, the troll writhing around with Koa grinning in satisfied revenge.

* * *

Ch'guul chuckles as he sits on his throne, looking up with his fist pressing his chin. The cult leader, slouching there on his steel throne, growls out, "Yes…you will pleasure our god well."

He then looks down, seeing the three women forced to kneel in front of him, with his pants to his ankles and Anastasia, Ashari, and Koa fellating him at the same time.

Anastasia would have the displeasure of sucking the head of his bulky green dick, groaning as she would lightly bob her head with her lips wetting it as she glares at him with displeasure. Her lips puckered out, her tongue flickering the tip, and her groaning as she suckled its large girth.

Koa was licking his shaft, rubbing her tongue as she groans out with his cock wet from her saliva. She looks at him with a frown and a stare that seemed to show a great amount of distaste for this orc. Occasionally she'd place her lips on the shaft, moving her head back and forth as saliva dripped from his length.

Ashari had the worst part of this oral cock-pleasing, for she would groan in misery as her mouth was suckling his fat nuts. She looked away with disgust, sliding her tongue over his nutscack as she was rightly screwed in this part of it all.

Ch'guul laughs as he sits there, with the three pleasuring him and booming loudly, "Yes! YES! Keep at it! I am almost there!" Just like he said, he would clench the arms of his chair and release his seed.

Anastasia got the brunt of the deal, groaning out loudly in shock as cum shoots into her mouth, puffing her cheeks out as Koa would back away, watching as the shaft throbs lightly.

The Forsaken woman pulls her head back and spits the semen from her mouth and onto the floor. Anastasia growls out, "Damn you, I am not going to be a sex-slave for some bastard god!"

"What are you whining about!?" snapped Ashari, "At least you didn't have to gargle his salty testicles!"

"Hm, compared to you two, seems I dodged a bullet," muttered Koa, earning her glares from the other girls.

"My men!" boomed out Ch'guul, with everyone, including the three in front of his crotch, "Take the Brides of C'Thun to their room with the other! For in one week, they will be mated with the Great C'Thun!"

Instantly, the three would be grabbed by their arms by six of the cultists, all of them struggling against them holding, with Koa the most as she snarls and kicks and thrashes her head around. "NAAAH! Get off! GET OFF!" roars Koa, "Let go of me! NOW! **NYAAARGH**!"

Ch'guul would watch with an evil grin as the Brides would scream and kick, trying to escape their captors as best as they could from these horrible people. For soon, she would be forced to soon be wed to an Old One.

And they would shudder at the thought of it…

* * *

Anastasia, Koa, and Ashari would all yelp as they were shoved roughly into a room with the floors covered in pillows and the walls draped with purple tabards. The cultists watched with interest at the sight of their naked bodies pressing together as they slowly began getting up from the pile they were in.

"Say hello to your fellow sister-wife," one hissed before slamming the metal door shut, leaving the three alone, kneeling on the pillows with their breasts and pussy exposed as they heard an annoyed sigh from the corner of the room.

The three would look to the source and find their new sister-wife being a short Blood Elf woman with long black hair, green eyes that shined lightly, and soft pale skin exposed to all as she sported such boredom and annoyance at her situation. Her breasts were small but very appealing breasts and a small green tattoo with the symbol of Silvermoon over her soft pink pussy. She rested her back against the wall, her legs arched and her arms resting on her knees.

"…Hana? Hana Silverbow?" would be Anastasia's question to the Blood Elf.

She reacted to the name in surprise, with Hana asking, "…Anastasia? Is that you?"

"You know her?" asked Ashari.

"Yeah, we raided the Wailing Caverns together about a year ago," she explained, then turning to the shocked Hana and asking her, "How did you get here?"

Hana sighed, adjusting herself to sit up on one of the pillows close to the group, then starting her little story that most likely involves trolls with, "…It's a long story."

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Welcome back, Agent Silverbow.**

**Next chapter you'll get to see how our good sexy Blood Elf I bet half of you don't even know about got in this situation of skimpy purple underwear and cultist fucking.**

…**Obviously, if you know her story, it would be about trolls.**


	8. Hoodoo in the Voodoo Again

**The Banana Slug: Apparently some "WarCraft Characters" have been suggesting some things to me, over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and fuck you and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and are you still reading this and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.**

**And it is the same thing, something in a French maid outfit. I am afraid I will have to decline on that. For you see, in Azeroth, there are no French Maids, because there is no France.**

**Also, all of your suggestions do not really matter to me, for I will not use any that have anything to do with maids. For that is an overused pornographic trope that I shall not stoop down to.**

**So, those are my five cense, it is time to see my personal Creator Pet get bum-fucked by horny Ice Trolls. Yes, you heard me! ICE TROLLS!**

* * *

**LustCraft II**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 8: Hoodoo in the Voodoo Again**

* * *

"Well, isn't **this **new…"

The Blood Elf, Hana Silverbow, with her green eyes peering at her kidnappers, her teeth shivering madly as she keeps parting her hair from her glare. She'd gaze at her Ice Troll kidnappers, wearing only dirty black loincloths and holding war axes in their muscular palms.

Hana is a racist, having a dark seething dislike for the troll race. Some would say she had good reason, for she has been gang-raped by a tribe of Jungle Trolls that worship some unknown fertility Loa and equally xenophobic Forest Trolls she was able to kill later on with a Tauren friend.

"Yuh…Yuh-yuh-you'll pay, bastards," she whines angrily, "By thuh-thuh-the Light…it's so cold…" Why was she so cold? Simple, Hana Silverbow was naked.

Clutching herself against a stone wall, sitting on a bear-skin rug with her legs kept tightly together and her chilled breasts hidden by her arms. She shivers heavily, glaring at the trolls as they grinned horribly, seeing their erections from the loincloths.

Hana was at a Ice Troll camp in the icy mountains of Dun Morogh, doing a mission for Lor'themar Theron to kill remnants of the Twilight's Hammer. However, Hana was forced to avoid a Dwarven encampment and had to sneak past a small Ice Troll camp, but…obviously, that back-fired.

"Really, mon? We cannot tell ya," hissed one of the trolls, "it actually quite warm 'ere. In fact, this be a warm season fo us."

"Go to hell!" snapped Hana, "It's so…huhh…so cold, my tits are freezing off! Give me something to wear!"

"We be fine," goaded the Troll meanly, "we ah good with just-"

"Dammit! Knock it off!" shrieked Hana angrily, "I'm going to die if I don't get warm, you damn trolls!"

"Aaaaaah, we forget," hissed another, grabbing his loincloth and saying, "we Ice Trolls ah bettah at fightin' dah elements. Howevah, we can help ya…warm up, seein' you be so pretty…for an elf, eh?"

Hana watches with uneasiness and horror, seeing those trolls drop their loincloths and seeing those long blue dicks already hard as the ice they are named after. Hana groans and shakes her head, breathing miserably, "…Really? What is with you damn trolls and your need to fuck me?"

Dejectedly, Hana shows off her breasts and keeps her hands on the fur, then her legs part to show her elven folds to those despicable trolls. Her eyes were closed with a brow twitching heavily, and her frown deep and morose. "But I warn you, turn your backs and I will stick an arrow in it," she hisses in a vile growl.

Feeling hands on her waist, she opens her eyes as her first Ice Troll would plant her on the bear-skin rug. She shivered from the cold during this all, looking down and feeling the warmth his hands produce.

Hana winces as her pussy was teased by the troll's warm tip, said troll showing his grinning chompers and then slides his long blue cock into her folds, getting a good look at her slit being invaded and the green symbol of Silvermoon above it.

"GAAH! OH!" she cries out, with that all before the rapid humping her Ice Troll captor gives her. She blushes in embarrassment and arousal, her breasts bouncing as she was fucked so madly.

She looks up at him in a daze, looking down to see her troll blackmailer grab her perky and wanting breasts. Hana groans out, feeling those warm hands grope her chest, wincing with every mad thrust into her cold nude body.

"Ya! Ya!" laughed the Ice Troll, "Tastingo!"

Hana rests her hands on his forearms, rubbing them against her palms just to stop the numbing of her hands. Her mouth hangs open, calling out from the hard thrusts with the other trolls watching her get so hotly fucked.

"Mmmm! Nuh! Oh!" she cries out shrilly, feeling those hands grope her breasts as the lap of that troll smacks against her crotch, with the long blue cock slam into her pussy like a lust-mad boar.

The blood elf hyperventilates when she feels him cum, feeling his warm fluids against her moist inner walls. She looks down and sees the troll, pant heavily, but that stopped when he grabs her waist and begins returning to his hard mad humping with his still hard cock.

"What!? You're still hard!?" she yells out in utter shock.

"How ya think we get hot when da weather gets fierce?" growls the Ice Troll back, still ramming hard and wild into her soft body.

Hana watches with wide distrusting eyes as he lowers down, before groaning and having him lay on her. Looking up, she lays there as she is warmed up by both his body on her soft naked flesh, and his cock thrusting deeply into her pussy with savage strength and speed.

"Aaaah! By the Light!" she cries out, looking in shock as he would hump her like a dog, lifting his hips and slamming into her folds in a rhythm with her ecstatic calls. Her breasts smush up against the Ice Trolls hot chest.

Looking at his face, Hana watches as that savage looks over at her soft flushed face. She winces and groans in disgust, the Ice Troll licks her cheek during their fucking.

Her legs wrap around him in the middle of the tryst, flesh clapping as snow falls on their passion. Hana closes her eyes, panting with her mouth open and feeling up his warm back.

"Silvermoon's Grace…I can't…be liking this…" she breaths quietly, holding tightly as she gets to her limit after a few more mad jabs into her sex-lips.

Hana cries out from her orgasm, tensing up as she yells out from pleasure. Her climax rushes through her body, warming from the Ice Troll fucking, but still shuddering from the thought that she still has a whole tribe of horny Ice Troll men to contend with…and apparently no women.

* * *

A firepit would help her warm up, feeling the heat hit her back as she sat on the lap of a sitting Ice Troll and hopped on him rapidly.

Her hands would touch his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist and bouncing on his lap, feeling the blue cock slide deep into her soft folds.

The troll would take this moment to grope her ass, hearing her whimper in pleasure and looking down at her fuck him. The troll's fat shaft was tightly gripped by her wet walls, his fat nutsack patting her ass during their tryst.

"GAH!" she cries out, panting at the feeling of more cum shooting into her pussy. The Ice Troll, watching her sit on his crotch panting heavily, would pat her ass to keep her going.

Hana groans in annoyance, hopping on his lap again and mating with the Ice Troll rapidly.

"I can't keep doing this!" she grunts out during her humping.

"'Ey, it ain't ah fault ya invaded ah tribal grounds, missy," he hisses, smiling at her as she kept bouncing on his blue dick.

"I…I had good reason!" she whines, looking up at him as she grinds against him, digging her fingers on his back.

"Good reason fah trespassin'? Nevah 'eard'a it!" chuckled the troll.

"But…is this…really warranted?" she cries out, wincing from the pleasure she was getting from such a fat lengthy cock, "Forcing me…to screw you all!? AH!"

"What would you do if sommun trespasses in ya home, eh?" snarks the troll, rubbing her soft back.

"Kill the person of course!" she stops and snaps with a glare at his face, but whimpers and digs her face in his chest, "…Nevermind, this is efficient."

Hana slowly looks up, grinding up and down his dick drudgingly, threatening with a pout, "You're lucky therapy got rid of my anger issues, or you'd be begging me to stop."

Knowing she said that wrong, Hana would look back to see a troll walk over to her on the Ice Troll's cock. "Uh…busy," she lets out nervously, her ass a prime target as the Troll behind her looks down at her naked form as she still humps the sitting troll.

"Ha! Nah, nah, baby-girl!" chuckled the troll, spreading her cheeks for his comrade and Hana looking back with wide frightened eyes, "We gotta nutha hole fah him!"

The troll behind her squats down, Hana then turns away from him and shivers nervously, burying her face again into her lover's chest as he laughs darkly. "Nah, nah, there there!" he sighs calmingly and rubs her soft back, "You be lovin' this, I can tell ya do."

Hana would grunt and tense up, shivering and whining as that squatting Ice Troll rams his cock into her tight anus. Hana turns red as that Troll squats and grabs her asscheeks, humping her with his tongue flopping out.

Hana groans during her anal fucking, clenching her eyes as she has to keep bouncing on cock of the troll rubbing her cold back with his hot hands. "Too much! Too much!" she whines out.

"Stop whinin', elfy-lady," laughs the troll behind her, "aftah today, ya can be free of us, all ya need ta do is give us some nice hot humpin'!"

Hana looks back, hopping wildly as she was anally invaded, tilting her head during her double fucking. "You…you mean it?" Hana speaks lightly, "You'll let…me go?"

"Sure, thing, elfy-woman," hisses the troll in front of her, grunting at the feeling of this double-pounded elf pleasuring him so rapidly.

"Alright, but I swear…" she groans in deep embarrassed pleasure, "I'll…kill you if…you screw me…ugh!"

The troll tribe laughs at her statement, with her whimpering in her deep lust as she would work that troll, just as she was worked by the squatting troll behind her sexy elven form.

Hana lifts her head up, blushing and giving into her pleasure as Ice Troll penis would pump into her pucker. The Blood Elf would jump madly on the cock, feeling his shaft rubbing against her pussy walls and hearing the flesh rapidly clap together from three different persons.

Hana gasps when that Ice Troll squirts his man-juice into her ass, whipping her head back and grabbing his hand. The cum seeps from her hole as the Ice Troll grunts and slams into her deep, growling from his orgasm and would keep fucking her body, much to her pleasure and displeasure.

She loosens up, biting her lips as Hana Silverbow keeps hopping on cock, blushing and moaning in the depraved sex. The elf then does something she couldn't help to do, for Hana gives a quick smile during the pleasure she was given.

* * *

It was night, and the cold snow would hit the ground and Hana's voice was heard in one of the tents, moaning out from deep passion she was given and giving.

Inside one of the larger tents, Hana would be on her hands, with her legs laying on the bear skin as she looks back at the Troll laying back on his hay-bed. The Blood Elf would fuck the Ice Troll, bouncing her ass in front of said Troll with that fat cock pumping into her pussy.

Hana would breath heavily during her fucking, slamming her pussy down on the Troll as he rubs her ass and stares at it lustfully.

As she rapidly humps her troll captor, Hana pants with her mouth hanging open, and says with shame, "I…can't believe…I am loving…fucking a troll…"

"Why you hate da trolls, missy?" chuckles the troll. He wasn't given an answer, as she was too lost in the hot passion as she keeps patting her pussy over his blue penis.

Pressing her arms close, squishing her breasts together and looking back at him, finally giving an answer, "This…and other moments similar…"

"Hey, we can't help it…ya pretty elf," he hisses with a smile.

"Thanks…I guess," groans Hana, arching her back as she moans out with her head up. Finally, she cums again as she gives a few last humps on his dick, shivering from the pleasure before sliding her moist folds off his wet dick with a coo of pleasure.

Knowing he would want more, she slides over and sits in front of him. Hana would then wrap her hands around his shaft, pumping it carefully as she looks down at it with a blank stare.

"For a gal who hates Trolls, ya sure love troll dick," chuckles the troll as he was masturbated. Hana looks up at him, then back at his wet shaft during the handjob.

"I don't love it," she says to him, "I was forced to, I told you this."

"Bah, you elves," he complains with a growl, "you hate us fah no reason, when you would be treatin' ah brethrens like slime."

Hana keeps on massaging his cock, rubbing his foreskin up and down his penis. "There is a reasonable reason we hate trolls, because…" she starts, before realizing silently as she stops for a second, "…I don't know, but I can give you a personal-"

"Hey, at least we 'ave a reason," he told with a wide grin, pointing his finger up with Hana continuing with her hand job.

She had her own personal reasons, seeing her mother having an affair with a Forest Troll being the reason, but not one-hundred percent sure why. In fact, Hana never really had another reason to hate Trolls besides them forcing themselves on her person over and over again.

However, Hana would tilt her head and begins wanking the troll faster. She slide up closer, watching as that cock was pleasured by her own hands and her palm would pat his ball sack during the hand job.

The troll she is masturbating would grip his bed, his cock throbbing close to cumming and arching his leg, looking down at her with him salivating heavily. "Damn ya! Damn ya!" he growls loudly, "Come on! Pretty elf-lady! Work that shaft, mon!"

Hana would back away, dodging the cum as it shoots into the air in front of her. The Blood Elf watches as the white semen hits the rug and she looks at his hard penis still hard and ready for another go.

"Look, I have my reasons for my hatred, I just don't feel like…explaining," she tells the troll.

"Ha! Hell, I have a reason! My papa wa' killed by High Elves, leavin' me an orphan!" tells the Ice Troll with a wagging finger, "What be YOUR reason, hm?"

"…Well, my mother had an…affair with…a Forest Troll," Hana revealed nervously, being shown up by his.

"Ah, what if a Dwarf-mon did the nasty wit da mommy?" he points out, "Would ya hate all dwarfs cause ya mommy be not very faithful."

"I am an elf, troll, we are genetically built to hate Dwarfs," Hana growled in defense, then closing her eyes and admitting, "…but you are right, it does seem kinda petty."

"Ha! Nah, nah! It undahstandable, but still be a bit petty, elf-girl," says the Troll, putting his hands on her waist, Hana frowning and raising her shoulders in response.

"…I never thought a troll would give me advice, especially an…Ice Troll," she says with a pout. She parts her hair, blushing as that troll would look at her naked body, grinning widely at the sight of it.

"Now, 'ow 'bout ya put dem 'atreds aside fo another humpin'," he growls passionately, rubbing her waist as she arches her back in response to it.

"…Yeah, okay," she breaths out, then smiling lightly and saying, "Okay, yeah…let's do it!"

The Ice Troll would see how much she was into it as she slides closer, spreading her legs and keeping her hands on his shoulders, all with a soft smile and a light blush. Said Troll would keep his grip on her hips, getting on his knees with that blue cock pressing against her stomach.

"By the Light…" she breaths out as he lifts her up a bit, "…I never thought…I'd be so willing…for a troll, even after you all forced yourselves on me."

"Remembah, ya trespassed," the Ice Troll would say, moving his hips back before sliding into her soft elven folds with intense pleasure.

Hana breaths heavily when that ice troll would instantly begin humping the Blood Elf, her hands gripping his shoulders and her legs wrapping around a troll again. "Oh…oh…oh that's good, that's really good…" she says to him, keeping her eyes closed with a calm smile.

Hana whips her hair around, with her breasts bouncing just for him, giving in to the interspecies sex. That horny Ice Troll would fuck her mad and wild, feeling her tight elvish pussy constrict against his troll shaft softly.

"Come on! Give it to me! Give it…to me! Oh!" she cries out loudly, whimpering loudly from the intense sex. Her troll lover was just as enamored by the mating as Silverbow was, humping her like an animal in heat.

"Nnnnnh! Feels so good! So good! So…UGH!" she moans loudly, her head laying back as she was letting him go all out into her body. The Ice Troll, hypnotized by her bouncy tits, gets faster and harder. His balls filled with cum jiggle, his breath loud and hitting her chest, and his humping getting more weaker yet wilder.

"YES! YES! COME ON! FUCK ME! GAAAH!" cries out Hana, wincing and curling her toes as she feels his cum shoot into her folds, splattering out and panting heavily, looking away with her hair hanging out.

Laid down on the rug, she continues to breath with her breasts heaving and her pussy seeping with troll juice. "Uh, good…so good," she breaths out, "thank you, now…let me rest, no more…"

"What? Ya don't wanna cuddle, missy?" he asks her with an innocent smile, laying down on his side next to her, rubbing her stomach softly.

Hana gulps and looks over at him with a blush, looking away for a moment and telling him, "I…don't know…I don't love you…and…" Hana sighs and shakes her head, "Okay, we can…cuddle."

Hana lays there as the troll rubs next to her, rubbing her waist and holding the elf close to his warm chest. His leg arches rubs against hers that clench together, with Hana's tight and uptight form and loosening up.

She breaths calmly as he begins nuzzling his forehead against her cheek, closing her eyes and hoping one of those tusks don't stab her neck.

And so, Hana wasn't racist anymore.

* * *

Hana would rest on the rug, smiling softly as her naked flesh rubbed against the warm fur calmly.

Hearing people enter the tent, she slowly opens her eyes with her smile so nicely pleasant that it doesn't suit such an angry elf-woman. Yawning, Hana sits up and ruffles her hair lazily, groaning out happily, "Hey, you guys have my clothes? I need to get over to my quest now…"

Hana turns around, and much to her displeasure and horror, would be face-to-face with the cultists of Twilight's Hammer, with last night's Troll lover standing next to them with a bag of gold in hand.

"You…SON OF A BITCH!" she yells out angrily, clenching her legs together with a disgusted twitch of an eye, "I should have known! Never trust a troll!"

"'Ey, don't be blamin' us, missy!" cackled the troll, "You be the one who intruded!"

"I PAID THAT BACK! YOU REMEMBER THAT!?" she screams angrily before she was yanked back by a cultist, with the Blood Elf screaming in rage as she was dropped in a bag.

"NO! NNNO! LEMME GO, YOU FAGGOTS!" she bellows, "I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

"Ch'guul should be pleased," hissed a large orc cultist, then saying to the one holding the bag, "Come, bring her with us."

"I'm trying, but, ow, she's, ow, kickin'!" snapped a Blood Elf cultist as Hana Silverbow would continue to struggle with her in the burlap sack against his back, with this bag writhing around wildly and Hana kicking and screaming inside.

"TO HELL WITH ALL TROLLS!" she roars out, "To Forest Trolls! To Ice Trolls! To Jungle Trolls! I hope you all are eaten by Dragons! May Ghouls eat your souls! Damn you all!"

And as that poor elf was carried away by those horny cultists, through Dun Morogh's icy tundra, her racist attitude was returned and her acceptance of them has disappeared.

Maybe someday she'd be able to live with trolls without them using her so much and so rudely, but that would be the day when people will stop whining about **Mists of Pandaria**.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: And that will NEVER happen.**

**Also, I'm sure elves have a valid reason for their troll hate, but I can't think of it. :\**


	9. Tangled Web

**The Banana Slug: I think I remembered a certain fellow named Chris wondered how you do a lemon with Nerubians.**

**I'll show you.**

* * *

**LustCraft II**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 9: Tangled Web**

* * *

Lira Seamorrow, a young short-haired brunette mage, awakens in the most distressing sight in Northrend. This emerald-eyed human would find herself in a spider's web. She begins to look around, struggling with her naked body visible to unknown parties with her small breasts jiggling from her thrashing.

She was kept high up by strands of webbing, with her wrists and ankles tied up by silk. Lira whimpers and keeps on struggling, yelling out, "What…what is going on!? Help! Someone!"

Lira would stop, shivering at the sound of a clicking hiss accompanied with the sound of crackling footsteps. From behind, her kidnapper would make himself known, for she was now alone with a deranged Nerubian.

It was a gigantic black spider-beast, with four legs hitting the rock and his long ebony claws rubbing together. Eight red eyes stare at her nude form, with his mandibles salivating deviously and clicking nervously.

"Yes, it is awake! It's awake! Awake…awake…" it rambled darkly, scanning her with Lira darting her head and staring at her arachnid kidnapper in terror.

Shivering with fear, she asks loudly, "What is going on? Why am I naked? What are you!?"

"It is the only way, my dear," he hisses, "I am one of few, I am Atrax the Spared…and I need you…I need you…I need you…"

"Need me?" she breaths out, tensing up and looking at him with suspicion, "What in Dalaran's good name are you talking about?"

"My race…is nearly gone…with the Lich King's children destroying mine," he gurgles sadly, "The Kingdom…Azol-Nerub…is lost, to the traitor king. We, the Nerubians, are scattered…through the ice…through the ice…"

He then begins mumbling to himself, walking through the caverns as Lira looks around to try and see what he is getting at. Lira then calls out, "Hey, hey! Where are you? What are you getting at?"

She then hears the sound of grinding stone, darting her head back and seeing Atrax pushing a large square stone mechanism with a turning wheel and a large black ebony attachment that was…disturbingly phallic.

"Wuh…you are…you can't be serious!?" cried out Lira, struggling again before wincing and tightening up from the feeling of that dildo pressing against her soft pussy-lips. She shakes her head as that thing plunging deeper into her warm folds, the mage crying out and arching her back at the feeling of it going deep inside her sex.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" she screams in shock.

"Testing you…seeing how much you…handle it," he hisses lowly, "…handle it…"

And so, the Nerubian grabs the turning wheel, then spinning it around slowly as that dildo begins pumping inside her pussy sluggishly, going back and forward inside her crevice as Lira moans, writhing around in the webbing.

"Nuh! Ah! Stop! My love will find me and kill you!" calls out Lira, "She's a powerful elven mage and she can turn you inside out!"

"No mage…no elf as powerful as I, as Atrax," he hisses in response, turning the wheel faster as Lira would squeak from the thrusting of the dildo. She grinds her teeth lightly and clenches her eyes, writhing as she was penetrated so rudely.

"Nnnnnnh! I am telling you again, vile demon!" she breaths weakly yet defiantly, "Release me or you will die along with your race!"

"You shall be quiet!" it hisses, turning his wheel wildly in response, with the dildo pumping wildly into her, Lira crying out in response with her voice echoing out. Her ass perks up as her arachnid rapist would do this to her, her face blushing in embarrassment and arousal.

Her body tenses up, feeling it slide deep yet stop inside her body. Lira groans as that long dildo slides out of her throbbing pussy, shivering as Atrax pushes the fucking machine away from the naked and abused Lira.

Lira looks back with tears in her eyes and demands angrily, "Why are you doing this!? Why did you shove that dildo inside my privates!? What is the purpose of all that!?"

"It was to see if…if you can handle it…handle me…" Atrax hisses back, "I need you…to repopulate my race…together…we will rebuild the Nerubian race."

"Wuh…WHAT!?" she shrieks out in terror, her eye twitching in disgust, "You are insane! I am a human! And you…are…a THING! An insect! There is no way in the Light that we can be able to procreate! It's impossible!"

Lira freezes in shock when she feels one of those hairy legs rub against her thigh, grunting in shock and disgust as that spider beast would slowly climb over her elevated body. She turns her head and points out desperately, "But…how can we mate? …We…have different genital structure! I don't mate like your species…" Lira then gulps and says with a whisper, "I hope…"

"No…no…you are wrong," hisses Atrax, "…many can say otherwise…others who failed…"

Lira couldn't see, but Atrax's penis would show itself in a large state of erection. It was a long red hard tube, dripping wet and ready to ravage the young mage. However, Lira would be made to notice it when she felt that cock press against her folds, causing her to shriek lightly and blush heavily with little drops from her eyes.

"Aiie! No! Oh no!" she cries out loudly, "Don't do it! It's so slimy!"

A burst of disgust hit her when Atrax hisses during his initial thrust, feeling that long squishy tube slide up her pussy, slipping right in as she groans from the feeling of it.

The poor mage whines with every mad thrust as that arachnid begins ramming into her quickly with a sloshing sound made from their union. Lira calls out from it as Atrax uses her for his deranged and nefarious purposes.

Atrax wheezes and hisses as he fucks her wildly, pumping into her mad with his claws resting on her shivering shoulders. Her sex spreads from the width of it, with her panting and groaning as it slams into her easily due to Atrax's natural lubricant.

"Yes…you feel…so good…so very…fertile," hisses Atrax, continuing his rape of the young mage.

"By the Light, it's so disgusting!" she whimpers out loudly, "Uh, uh! I don't want to have sex with an insect!"

"I am not an insect!" screeches Atrax, fucking her harder with Lira crying out from the hard punishment of his thrusts, "Arachnid, you breeder! Arachnid!"

"Arachnid! Arachnid! Sorry!" she cries out, "Please! Slow down! Not so hard!"

However, her pleas were heard on deaf earlobes as that vile thing would continue to ravage her mad, his cock sloshing around her wet slit as her ass quakes from the mad humps.

The spider would hiss and groan as he rams into her tight folds, his tube-like cock slipping around inside her as it was starting to throb inside her slick walls. Lira calls out from the pumping of the dick, closing her eyes tight as her mouth hangs open from the spider's mating.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaiiiieee!" Lira would feel a large amount of yellowish-white cum shoot inside her and splatter right out, slipping out her folds and cascading on the floor, creating a puddle.

Lira groans as the spider hisses and slows down, thrusting lightly into her pussy. She moans tiredly as she was sure that the spider was finally done with her body, but fate was a son of a bitch that was getting a kick out of her misery.

She cries out loudly when Atrax would start thrusting inside her again with mad speed, making Lira dart her head back and shriek out, "Hey! You're done! Stop! Aiiie! Oh!"

"Nerubians…can ejaculate…twenty times…in one day, human female," he hisses back, "Be…you…prepared?"

"No! I can't go twenty times! I'll die! Gaaaah! Nnnnh! Nuh!" she screams out, blushing madly as the Nerubian ravages her hard and quick. Lira squints nervously, frowning heavily with her small breasts jiggling from her merciless thrusting.

"Uh! I'm…uh! Nnnnh! Stop! I'm going…to…" she cries out, bottling up her admittance with a bite to her lip. She tenses up and whines as that spider was forcing her to get closer to her climax with that tube of a cock.

She couldn't help it, the fat tube was so slick and fat, able to squish inside her pussy easily despite how fat it was and how tight she was. The slickness was constant of that dick, making the penetration and pleasure easy to come during this disgusting mating between a woman and an arachnid.

Lira couldn't help it when she finally came, crying out as she trembles from the surge with her head throwing up. Her body tingles from the wave, giving her such an orgasmic shock from the forced pleasure.

After the blast of ambrosia, she hangs her head down as the Nerubian continues to rape her with speed and force. Lira continues to moan and pant as that evil insane spider continues to fuck her.

"Does it feel good? Does it feel good to know that you are helping rebuild a race?" he hisses to her.

"Nuh…no…I don't…want this…" she whimpers at him, pouting with a sad look to her eyes, "it…it can't be done! We can't interbreed!"

"You say that…but we shall see…" he hisses to her ravaged form, grunting and hissing during their horrid union. He would shove his red slimy dick into her pussy horribly, slamming hard and rapid with his legs tapping on the floor as he kept her steady with his claws on her shoulders.

The young mage whines with every thrust, forced to stay there with her wrists and ankles bound by the web, hovering above the ground. Poor Lira was scared that she was starting to enjoy her constant pleasure, but she was more frightened that this deranged and delusional Nerubian would kill her once he finds the truth about each other's biology.

Poor Lira would feel more of his semen splatter inside her folds, splattering out her pussy and spreading the puddle of cum. Lira was feeling queasy from the constant shots of Nerubian spunk shooting inside her lovely womanhood, now ruined by this disgusting Nerubian psychopath.

The Nerubian would continue to ravish her wildly, thrusting inside her folds like a wild animal with his cum sloshing around and spurting out during their mating. Lira shivers frightfully, knowing she will either die by exhaustion or by becoming his dinner.

Lira's naked body arches up, crying out with her face blushing madly from the slick dick forcing into her so easily and briskly. As the Nerubian would ravage her, he would kneel down and hiss over her head, with the shaky Lira looking up with fear and ecstasy.

"Please! I'm…I'm going to die if you keep raping me!" she cries out to Atrax, "I can't…I can't go on!"

"Never! Not until I am sure you will be impregnated by my semen!" he hisses loudly to Lira.

Lira would cry out shrilly as she was getting closer to coming again, feeling his throbbing cock-tube slamming in her sensitive womanhood ruthlessly. However, her orgasm was cut short when the spider-beast would slow down on his humping, finally stopping as he began looking around curiously.

The mage pants heavily, her body sheen with sweat as she looks up at Atrax and asks, "What…what is it?"

"I…I smell bear-meat," he growls, climbing off her as the feeling of his slippery dick sliding out her pussy would cause her to coo reluctantly from the pleasure. However, she freezes and stares at the abyss with fear as the Nerubian's leg would press against her back, feeling that sharp end pressing on her softly yet threateningly.

"Who goes there!" he calls out into the cave, "Answer me or I shall kill this mate! Speak!"

However, the only reply was a fireball from the depths of the cave slamming right into the leg, causing the arachnid to screech in pain as he arches up into the air. In his dazed state, his leg starts to come down onto Lira, who screams in terror with tears in her eyes as that leg would no doubt impale her person so horrifically.

The mage was saved by a speedy force that rushes through the cave and simply slices that leg, with green blood splattering out as that leg bounces down on the rocky ground. Atrax lets out an ear-splitting screech as another fireball hits him in the face, with the blast having him collide with the sharp ground and cracking his exoskeleton horribly.

Atrax tries to limp away, groaning and hissing in pain and misery as he tries to escape deeper into the caverns, but his end would soon be met by the sword. The sound of cracking shell was heard as that vile beast would feel something stab into his back and jut out of his chest. He looks down and sees the object that would end his life, a long blade covered in his blood…a katana to be more exact.

Standing on his bottom form was a Pandaren named Rando Lovebarrow, standing there triumphantly as he holds his katana in the Nerubian's chest until his life would end from the shining blade.

Atrax would hiss before slamming into the ground, limp as the yellow goopy blood would seep from his wounds and his mouth, and the insane Nerubian would be no more. Rando would slide his katana from the back of the dead arachnid, and calmly walk to Lira, looking at Rando with shock and nervous unease.

"Ehhhh…who are you, sir?" she would ask of him.

"Rando, my dear, Rando Lovebarrow," he laughs charmingly, "and you are Lira Seamorrow, no?"

"I…I am!" she replies loudly and with surprise, "But…how did you know?"

"I told him," spoke a voice that caused Lira's heart to jump with joy. Her excitement distracted her when a firebolt shoots out and cuts the webbing, freeing her and forcing her to fall. As she yelps, Lira was caught by Rando swiftly, who smiles with kindness at the young mage who smiles back in thanks.

As Rando helps her down to her feet, with Lira covering her breasts and her privates with her dainty hands, still shivering before feeling something warm over her shoulders. Rando had removed his jacket, putting it on the mage gently and both covering her nude body and warming it.

Lira nods graciously to him, then turning to see her lover walk to her with stride. She'd watch as the High Elf mage named Shayda Windsong would step closer to the blushing maid.

Shayda wore a blue collar, all with a top equally blue that covered her chest and her arms with a flowing cuff, but exposed her cleavage and stomach. The elf also wore a long flowing dress, cutting just above her thighs with her feet hidden by the lovely yet provocative dress.

Lira began panting heavily, before rushing to Shayda with tears in her eyes and cries out, "Shayda! You came for me! You came!" Lira jumps out of the jacket and hugs her teacher and lover, with Shayda hugging with equal joy and love.

"Oh, Lira! I'd never abandon you," she coos so lovingly, "I am so glad I found you alive…I was so worried."

"It was horrible!" Lira cries into her bosom, "That spider-monster wanted to breed with me, and was going to kill me if we didn't create more Nerubians! And…and…and…"

"Shhhh, it's okay, you are safe now," she breaths calmingly, kissing Lira's head affectionately as she let her love sob so softly on her.

Rando nods, happy to see his work is done and turns to walk away. He sighs as he starts to walk away from the happy love-birds.

He was stopped by the voice of Shayda calling him, holding her arm out to him, "Wait, Rando!" The Pandaren turns to see Shayda, still holding the naked Lira in her arms as that mage would also look to the heroic panda.

"You have…done so much for me, and you have not asked for any coin." she said gently to him, "I would love to reward you, please, anything you want."

"No no," he chuckles, sliding his katana back into his sheath with a wide smile, "I would dishonor you for asking for a reward for rescuing a loved one. Such quests should be done out of kindness, not out of greed."

Shayda looks down at Lira, who smirks down at the young lover as she smiles back at her. Gazing back at the Pandaren with gratitude, Shayda then offers kindly, "Well then, how about you escort us back to Dalaran? Does that warrant a reward?"

Rando then scratches his nose, smiling mischievously and giggling out, "Weeeell, if you insist…"

* * *

**-LUSTCRAFT ONESHOT: Rando's Reward-**

* * *

The sounds of moaning was heard from the lips of Shayda and Lira, both crying out in pleasure in their home in the floating city of Dalaran. The two would be hard at work rewarding their Pandaren friend, where all three were on their large fuchsia bed in their shared bedroom, filled with books and potions.

The two women were naked, with their breasts jiggling as the two were on their knees and leaning back. Both sweat heavily in passion, with Rando laying on the bed with his claws gripping the purple sheets.

He watches with him sweating equally as the two would have sex with him all at the same time in quite the creative way. The two mages were rubbing their soft wet sex-lips against his long red erection, sliding them up and down with their legs interlocking together.

Both arms would rest on the bed as they scissor against his throbbing cock, both crying out in ecstasy. Poor Lira was shivering with ambrosia, moaning out shrilly with her pussy rubbing against the shaft faster than her collected master.

"Hmhmhmhm," giggled Shayda, smiling with one eye closed from her pleasure, "calm down, Lira."

"I can't help it!" she whines out in a great blush, "This just feels so good!"

Rando would hoot as his cock starts throbbing from their soft wet lips rubbing the fat shaft of his, enjoying Lira's own enjoyment of this threesome.

He'd look over at the elf and human, all as they moan and cry out with their mounds jumping left and right with every rub. Pre-cum spurts out the head of his cock, hitting Shayda's lap right before the main event.

Semen shoots out and sprays into the air, landing on their soft laps as the two would cry out. The two would look down at the resting Pandaren, smiling down at him as he began panting tiredly, all as that wide shaft would turn limp and rest on Lira's semen-covered lips.

As Randon pants out, the two would crawl over and rest beside him. The two would rim their fingers into his black and white fur, all as they rest their cheeks against his chest lovingly.

"Mmmmm, how did you like that, Rando?" asks Shayda pleasantly.

"Ohohoh! Very well, friend Shayda! Very well!" boomed Rando lustfully, resting his claws on both of the mages' butt-cheeks, caressing them just as they caressed his chest.

"I just hope…you aren't finished," breaths out Lira lustfully, fluttering her eyes gently.

"Not at all, lovely Lira," responds Rando boisterously, "Rando Lovebarrow has enough love to last the night!"

All three would laugh at the quip, resting together in their bed in Dalaran, up to no good and still ready for more sex in this lovely yet cold night.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Well, now that Shayda and Lira have reunited…and fucked a bear, we can get to our next adventure.**

**Get ready!**

**For!**

**DRAGON-FUCKING!**

…

…**See you in a month! Muahahahahahahaaa!**


	10. Pleasures of the Red Flight

**The Banana Slug: I would like to take this moment to advertise a fanfic for those that wish for a bit of Yaoi in Azeroth.**

**It is LustCraft: Yaoi Edition.**

**A fanfic written by good fanfiction friend, K.R. Wilson, that shows the exploits of our homosexual males in this fine world of Azeroth. It is only a chapter, but if anyone wants Yaoi in the WarCraft universe, go there and enjoy.**

**And if you want normal lemon and Yuri, then stay here and don't whine to her about it. Seriously. You people are stupid.**

**Anyway, onto the dragon-fucking…not bestiality.**

* * *

**LustCraft II**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 10: Pleasures of the Red Flight**

* * *

Kuma Do'Ma was a proud Orc warrior, but a very bored warrior that has never met a challenge she cannot handle. She didn't like how Azshara turned into when the goblins took over, destroying the land to appease their new allies.

The buxom orc was tall, strongly-built with long black hair that was tied up in a tail that hung down to her back. Her skin was olive-green, with a curvy shape to her body and large round breasts that lightly bounced with every step.

Kuma wore a black strap that covered her chest tightly, with her cleavage poking out from atop her leather strap with the red symbol of the Horde in the middle. Along with that, she wore a red wooden shoulder pad with steel spikes jutting from the wood with white bandages covering her left arm. Underneath her leather belt full of pouches was a red loincloth, covering her lap with red black cloth covering her rear-end…barely. Finally, she wore long brown fur boots that stomped on the orangish-red dirt.

With her double-axes strapped to her belt, Kuma walks through the beach with a lethargic gaze into the ocean. Her red eyes continue to stare into the sunset and yawns loudly, showing off her sharp teeth with her right tusk broken from years of scuffles.

"What a boring day," she grumbles lightly, "no challenge, no victory, no battles. Boring week for a bloodthirsty warrior." Kuma sneers and says disappointingly, "Gah, anything would do for a good fight."

Her wish was granted, for the sky turned dark for a moment before Kuma would hear the sound of the ground trembling from a great impact. Her orc instincts forced her to roll to the left as a jet of flames shot out and scorched the sand where Kuma once walked.

Quickly pulling her war axes out, she kneels there with a snarl as she faces her opponent: A Red Dragon. The red breast was standing there on all fours with his wings flared out, with the beast growling horribly and darkly as the dragon stomps closer.

"You wish to taste orc-steel, dragon?" snarls Kuma engagingly.

"Your vile existence will be cleansed here and now, orc!" snarled the dragon in a booming voice, "So says Alizaristrasz, the Orc-Slayer!"

"Insolent lizard!" roars Kuma, sliding to her feet and engaging the dragon with a rush at him, slashing her axes at his face only for it to stand on its hind legs and stomp down at her. The orc swiftly jumps out of the way and barks at him, "We are not the orcs you believe we are."

"History will repeat itself, orc!" snarls Alizaristrasz, "Your new warchief will prove that in the future!" He hisses with hate, then roars to Kuma ferociously, "I shall not let your race turn this world into the hell that was the Second War! No more will you destroy lives and break souls, and if I must do so alone…then so be it!"

Kuma pursed her lips and hisses, "You are not the only one who feels this-" However, she was interrupted by the dragon swishing his tail at her. Kuma yells out as the tail forced her on the ground, on her back as she looks up and sees the dragon looking down at her with a vicious determination.

"Die!" snarls Alizaristrasz, slamming his snout down and attempted to gore Kuma's belly.

"Bastard!" growls Kuma Do'Ma, who kicks her legs up and rolls on the ground underneath Alizaristrasz' belly, with the dragon slamming his snout into the sand.

After rolling away from the bite, she gets on a squatting position and twirls around, jutting up to her feet…only to be stopped by something very embarrassing.

Kuma freezes when her head was in contact with a gigantic pair of dragon balls. She looks up to see the testicles resting on her head, with each nut as big as her head, all protected by a yellow yet soft sack.

Alizaristrasz was equally deterred, grunting with his mouth open as he turns his head and lets out in shock, "What? …What are you doing back there!?"

"I…uh…" she replies, blushing heavily from this very awkward situation. Kuma never dealt with balls so big, but her legs were quaking as she just broke the golden rule of combat: No contact with your opponent's privates.

Trying to get out of this position, she moves her head back, only to make it worse as Alizaristrasz' balls slip down and rub against her face. She grunts as her axes were dropped, her soft lips pressing against the sack with her mouth regrettably open when that happened.

Alizaristrasz grunts and snaps his jaw with surprise, looking around nervously as he was in such a distressing and shocking position. "Wuh! How…dare you…touch me there!" he yells out, who would be sweating if he could.

Kuma's head backs off from his fat nuts almost instantly, biting her lower lip fretfully. "I…it was an accident, dragon! Just…just give me a minute so that we can continue our battle!" she snaps back with a shaky voice.

"Please," booms back an offended Alizaristrasz.

The orc nervously slouches down to pick her weapons up, only to notice something very shocking yet slightly arousing to the orc warrioress.

"You…you enjoy this?" she grunts out with shock.

"What!?" roars back Alizaristrasz with a twitch of his eye.

"You are hard!" she snaps out, pointing out that the dragon was indeed very aroused, his erect penis being the sole evidence of this. She would witness the dragon sporting quite the member, which was sheen black and equine in shape, with it being at least three feet long and over two inches wide.

"Wuh…excuse me!?" he growls back in offense.

"You're hard! Your cock is hard as steel!" she yells out, unable to keep her eyes off of it. She tilts her head and begins contemplating something very depraved yet pleasurably rewarding.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about!" snaps back the dragon.

"I am looking at it…right now!" she argues with a purse of her lips, "It's long…hard…and black! You are attracted…to me?"

"No! It is simply that…you molested me so!" he snaps back angrily, "How can anyone not be forced to be aroused by…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

What the orc woman was doing was quite shocking, with Kuma smiling as she rests one hand on his thigh and another along his long black shaft. She slowly rubs it with her fingers wrapped around the cock, masturbating it gently as she watches him quiver from the touch.

"Stop that!" he growls at her demandingly.

"Then stop me, you're capable of shaking me off," she egged teasingly, smirking as she continues to touch him.

"Wuh…you…you are insinuating that I…" he groans out with anger.

"Get off your high peak, dragon," she taunts bravely, "can't you admit you like it?" Kuma then begins pumping her grip up and down faster, with the orc grinning with a deep blush as she watches the dragon's cock twitch as he pants heavily from her touch.

"I do…but this isn't right," he growls out, "we are…two different species…vastly different."

"Yes, but we are both sentient beings, are we not?" Kuma points out, sliding down to her knees as both hands begin massaging his throbbing dick, "Besides, I am not prejudice towards old enemies like you are."

And then, she watches with wide-eyed surprise as that Red Dragon would roar out and climax. A jet of white semen sprays out of his cock-hole, shooting out and creating a large puddle of dragon juice on the sand. Kuma watches with her jaw low as that dragon takes a whole ten seconds to finish coming.

Kuma takes a deep gulp and says, "And to point out…before you tried to kill me, I am a majority of orcs who dislike our new Warchief, for he is the epitome of what you fear, old one."

As she begins crawling underneath the dragon, Alizaristrasz asks her curiously, "Majority?"

She crawls up to his snout, standing up and facing the dragon she just wanked without fear and stated her case calmly, "Correct, Garrosh will be the downfall of our Horde, things were better with Thrall and things are only going to get worse."

"Thrall **was** quite the leader," responded Alizaristrasz, "it seems I have judged you too harshly, old wounds can blind one. I thank you for your words and…your touch."

"My pleasure," she states calmly, smiling at the dragon with her cracked tusk visible. Kuma then says with a tilt of her head, "Now…how about we take another step, friend."

"What? Are you insinuating…" he grunts in shock with his neck arching up, only to see the orc starting to strip in front of him.

* * *

He watches her remove her strap, unbuckling it from behind and letting it fall into the sand, giving that dragon a good look at her bouncing green breasts, her nipples perked and hard as she begins unbuckling her belt. She did this all with a smile on her face, letting it drop on the sand and grips her loin.

She yanks it down and smiles at him, stepping out of it and giving Alizaristrasz a good view of her soft folds, just as she begins stepping out of her boots as well. Naked, sans her shoulder pad, she stands there with Alizaristrasz staring at her entrancingly.

"For a race, younger than I, you are quite beautiful," he says to her.

"Thank you, and for a for a race, so beast-like, you are…quite handsome," he says to the dragon, "you can go ahead…Alizaristrasz."

The dragon then leans his head down, licking her breast pleasantly with his long red tongue making it flop and bounce. Kuma tilts her head up as she begins petting his neck as her breast got wet from his saliva, rubbing her fingers against his hot scales as he lowers his head more.

"Mmmmm," she emotes pleasurably, feeling that long red tongue begin lapping against her green sex-lips, lifting her right knee up as her toes rub against the soft sand. She grins down as she continues to rub his scaly neck, letting her new dragon lover taste her sex as Alizaristrasz was once more hard as a rock.

She then begins stepping back, with Alizaristrasz staring at her patiently as Kuma slowly got to her knees. The orc then gets on her hands and knees, facing away from him as she patiently waits for the Red Dragon mount her body.

His footsteps dig into the sand as he steps over Kuma slowly, growling calmly as his black horse-like cock gets closer to Kuma Do'Ma.

She grunts when that dick would press against her pussy, wincing and arching her back up as he began pushing into her. "Nh! Nugh! NNNNNUGH!" she cries out as the dragon cock would slide inside her moist walls.

Kuma pants as she feels that dragon hump her slowly, soft and carefully, due to the size of his weapon. The orc pants as she starts sweating already as the dragon would slide up and down her canals, hanging her jaw down with her hair drooping over on her right cheek.

Alizaristrasz pants as well as he shoves into her pussy, fucking her gently as he starts picking up speed. Kuma cries out as that dragon lover would pump faster inside her pussy, causing her to convulse from the pleasure of it all.

Gritting her teeth, she glares out of intense ecstasy and lifts her ass up for Alizaristrasz. "Nnnh! Uh! Uh, uh, uh, uh!" she cries out as she was fucked by the dragon, "Yes! Faster. Faster, now."

Alizaristrasz hesitated for a second, but complied as he fucks her wildly. His balls jiggle as he thrusts into her good and swift, with him lifting his head up during this union.

Kuma cries out loudly, clenching her eyes tight as tears began dripping lightly from her lids. Her mouth hung wide open as her pleasured cries escaped from them with great volume. Her breasts would jiggle around wildly from Alizaristrasz' humping, with her body quaking from the thrusts of the dragon.

"Nnnnh! Nnnnnnnh! Uh!" she growls out, grinding her teeth as that dragon fucks her like an animal, "Lok'Tar! So much! Uhhh! So big! It's so big! Guh!"

"I…Urngh! I can stop!" he growls out as he continues to slam his meat into her folds, "If it starts to harm you! Grrrgh!"

"Nuh…not yet!" she yells out, tilting her head up, looking up at his scaly hide with her mouth hanging there, "I…I am…I am almost there! Agh! Nuh! Nnnnh! Guh! Almost there!"

Kuma shivers as she begins panting heavily, letting Alizaristrasz fuck her orc body so animalistically, getting closer to her boiling point as the dragon pants louder above her. As she kneels there, she begins running her fingers through her black hair as she starts feeling that surge of pleasure build up inside her.

"Ah! Uh! Uh! AAAAAAGH! AAAAGH!" Her orgasm forces her to scream out in pleasure, her body convulsing from the climax as she hangs her head low and continues to roar out in orgasmic bliss.

Panting tiredly, she whips her head up and places her hand on her hips as the red dragon continues to fuck her body swiftly, causing her to grind her teeth together and breath out weakly, "Stop…I'm so tired…"

Her soft pleas are heard by the dragon, slowing his thrust speed and stops thrusting completely. He keeps his hard cock into her green throbbing pussy as he kept huffing with steam escaping from his jaw, with Kuma panting with him.

Slowly, he slips the cock out of the soft wet walls as Kuma would moan out as she feels it escape her moist canal. Kuma quickly falls on her side, slipping to her back and looking at the long black dragon-dick with a smirk. She was not done with the dragon's dong, even if her body was too tired to mate with him.

Her legs arch up before lifting up in the air, soon starting to rub her feet against the cock playfully. Alizaristrasz growls pleasingly as the orc woman massages his cock with her soft soles.

"Hmhmhmhm, enjoy this, Alizaristrasz?" she coos pleasantly, masturbating him faster with her smiling lovingly.

"Yes…don't stop…" he groans out, letting this orc he once hated, now attracted to, pleasure him with her feet.

As one foot rubs against his shaft, another began rubbing against the underside of his tip. She bites her lower lip as she pleasures his black cock faster, grunting as she smiles widely. Her toes would curl as they masturbated the dragon-cock, feeling that wet shaft against her soles as it began throbbing lightly from the pleasure.

However, her naughty actions would backfire on her when that dragon would ejaculate. A large quantity of semen would shoot out and sludge over her chest. Kuma cries out in shock, feeling some of it splatter on her face with her breasts getting covered in his cum. She watches with disgust as the cum continues to splash down on her lap, covering the poor orc with cum as that cock turns limp from the pleasure she gave him graciously.

"Ehhhh, I'm going to need…a bath…" she groans, pressing her fingers in the semen, looking at the goop with a shake of her head.

* * *

Alizaristrasz would sit with his legs pressed together, squatting next to a rock as he watches the naked Kuma bath in the waters. She stood in the water naked and washed the cum from her body with her ass in plain view for the dragon she let fuck her smaller body.

"So…am I your mate now?" she asks out to the dragon teasingly.

He coughs at the question, saying to her with unease, "I…I am not sure that would be possible. Dragons usually are mated to other dragons, it is…unwise to be mated with mortals, with such small lives and…well, you saw how much power we give during coitus."

"Yes, but we can still be friends, right?" she points out, washing her thighs with her rear-end poking out at him, "Besides, wasn't it…fun?"

"Fun…yes, it was…" he grunts calmly, looking away for a moment before turning to Kuma as she starts stepping from the waters, with her soft breasts jiggling as she steps towards him. "What is your name, orc?" he asks her.

"Never bothered to ask, hm?" she teases with a smirk, then saying to her dragon lover, "Kuma. Kuma Do'Ma."

"Nice to meet you, Kuma, and nice to be an ally of you," he growls graciously.

"And to you, dragon," Kuma sighs with a kind smile, leaning down and grabbing her clothes, holding them and facing the dragon. "So…has your hatred of my kind finally ended?"

Alizaristrasz doesn't answer, he simply looks down at her naked and enticing body with a blank expression. What he does was flap his wings and fly up into the air, with Kuma stepping forward as she watches the dragon she was glad to have sex with fly out into the distance.

She frowns softly, watching as she stands there in her nude green form as the wind swishes her hair into the wind, holding her clothes close to her large bosom. She wondered if she would ever see the great Alizaristrasz again, hoping it would be on more friendlier terms next time.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

In the city of Ogrimmar, the beautiful orc Kuma Do'Ma would sit at the bar and twirl her fingers along the rim of her mug boredly. Her feet kick the bar lightly, with her ass squished up on the seat and slouches over with her green cleavage in the view of the goblin bartender from behind the bar.

Kuma gives him a swift glare, with the goblin yelping and quickly running away from the orc. She sighs and drinks her mead as the sound of stomping boots were heard to her, the orc-woman would look to see the newcomer sit right next to her.

He was a tall and muscular orc, with dark-green skin and wore a black loincloth held up by a red belt with the skull of a human for a buckle. He wore spiked fur boots and had a red axe strapped to his back by criss-crossed red straps.

The orc would drink from his mug as his red eyes could be seen that entranced the orc as she twirled a strand of hair in her finger.

"Welcome, newcomer," she greets coolly, "can I get a name?"

"They call me…Alizar," he responds, grinning to her smugly and staring right at her eyes. Kuma would smile back, happy to see an old friend once again.

* * *

**The Banana Dragon: Drem yolok! That was some hot stuff! Frin Dovah Askk!**

**The Banana Slug: Don't mind him, that is just my dragon counterpart that is NOT PART OF THIS UNIVERSE! Anyway, I hope you are pleased by my Hot Dragon Love. There will be more in future chapters.**

**The Banana Dragon: Lok Thu'um.**

**The Banana Slug: Get out and get yourself killed by a giant, you time-bound bastard!**


	11. The Sha of Perversity

**The Banana Slug: Anyway, I can never forget a message I got from the Scourge, yep, the Scourge itself. The Fantasy Equivalent of the Borg, messaged me and asked me what kept me so long with the chapters.**

**Well, Scourge, I have only one response I can give to your conglomerate: "I have a life…something you lack." XP**

**But seriousness, if I take a long time that means:**

**A) I am having life problems.**

**B) I am working on HLXG or BatRolled.**

**C) I am having writer's blocks.**

**Or D) None of the above.**

**Anyway, enjoy this**

* * *

**LustCraft II**

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 11: The Sha of Perversity**

* * *

Pandaria, a beautiful land that was currently being mucked up by the other nations, was the heartland of monks and the ways of the fist. One of those monks was a young Night Elf that went by the name of Kida, who meditated on one of the peaks of the Jade Forest, a lush green land filled with tall willows and clear blue waters.

She was a petite Night Elf, with short green hair and light purple skin, with her legs crossed and her arms on her knees as she was sitting on the tall peak without problem.

Kida wore a strapless green top that hid her small breasts and green underwear-like bottoms that were held there by two black belts crossed together. Behind her back, was a long wooden staff, and her feet were bare as she opens her eyes and stares at the sunset.

Kida sighs softly before getting up, patting the sand from her thighs as she bends down to do so. As she pats herself, the sound of swirling energy was heard with it being accompanied by a nightmarish growl.

Kida darts her head back and sees to her shock a terrifying Sha forming from the ground. She sees the tentacles jut from its darkness, swishing around and seeing glaring white eyes as she witness it form into a torso with large forearms and a draconic head, with long extending tentacles waving behind it.

The Sha roars at her with its white maw visible to her, with Kida grabbing her staff and pointing it at the beast with a determined glare. "I have trained my mind and body, Sha, think twice before you face me!" she dares with a bare of her teeth.

The Sha laughs at her, with its booming distorted voice causing the peak to quake as Kida stood her ground. Fearless, she leaps into the air and slams her staff at the Sha, with it flinching in pain and roar out before slamming its hands onto the ground.

Flipping back, she twirls her staff around and poses engagingly, holding her arm out and beckoning it to come at her with a bend of her fingers and a dark smile. The Sha screams and swerves over at her, barring its white maw angrily and slams its claw down at her again.

Kida would jump up, landing on its head and leaping off it playfully, attempting to jump behind the beast and try to escape from it. However, all her troubles that would show up were now going to be finalized by one of the Sha's tentacles.

As she flipped in the air, a long black tentacle whips at her and strangles her waist. Kida grunts in shock and is shoved back in front of the Sha. She cries out as she is hung there with her arms and legs hanging there, her rear-end facing the Sha as it glares at her butt.

Kida, growling and angry at the Sha holding her, began swinging her staff at the tentacle over and over. "Let go! I said let go! I will not beg for mercy!" she yells angrily at it.

Kida would drop her staff when something the Sha did greatly shocked and disturbed her, blushing as one of the tentacles began rubbing against the crotch of her bottoms slowly. She'd hear it release that creepy distorted laugh as the Sha smiles at her reaction, looking at her legs quake as it teases her slit from behind her skimpy bottom wear. Kida looks back with a grit of her teeth and a fuchsia blush, grabbing at the tentacle wrapping around her waist and trying to break herself free.

"Naaah! No! Let go!" she demands angrily, "I said let GAAH!"

Her eyes get wide as the tentacles slips into her leg wear, wrapping around one of the straps and begin yanking them up. Kida was forced to hang thee and feel the Sha give her such a rude wedgie, crying out with every rough yank.

After many yanks, the Sha would finish with one hard tug, yanking them up high as Kida cries out from the wedgie. Yelling out in embarrassed pain, her panty-like bottoms would start to rip from the Sha's tugging before giving up.

Kida looks back with devastation as her backside was in full view, with her throbbing wet sex-lips gaining the Sha's main attention. The Sha would lick her thigh and buttock with a long white tongue, causing Kida to cry out in disgust and shock. The Night Elf Monk kicks her feet around and yells, "NO! Stop it! Let go of me!"

For her outburst, another tentacle of the Sha would swiftly smack against her soft little ass, causing it to quake and create a temporary red mark. After giving her a few more good spanks, with Kida grunting out and moaning in sexual pain with every slap, the tentacle begins rubbing up against her unprotected pussy.

Kida pants heavily in terror as that tentacle worms inside her folds, getting in there and successfully penetrating her. Kida cries out when it happened, forced to have that thing slide his tentacle into her warm soft pussy.

The Sha pants as it begins thrusting into her, Kida groaning as it fucks her with the long tentacle. Her pussy-lips spread as that wide tentacle rapes her, pumping wildly with Kida's aroused body flopping around from the force as she cries out shrilly.

The Night Elf bites her lower lip shamefully as the Sha ravages her in the middle of the open peaks, her moans echoing as the tentacle slams wildly into her. Kida lets her head bob as the Sha fucks her so savagely with that tentacle before she'd feel it finally release.

Glowing white cum splatters from her folds, with Kida crying out as the Sha slams is last thrusts into her sex. She pants as that tentacle slips out of her punished pussy, throbbing and covered in his spunk. However, her tentacle rape has only just begun.

More tentacles whip at her, grabbing at her ankles as another joins its brother in wrapping her waist, now including her arms. She watches with wide-eyed shock as another tentacle reaches out and tugs at her top, yanking them up and showing her perk breasts to the perverted Sha.

As it hangs its long jaw open, with its tongue flopping out and white saliva seeping out, Kida cries out as the beast rips it off and leaving the poor Night Elf naked with the Sha ready for more.

The tentacles force her legs spread, with Kida looking as another tentacle swishes to her wet open pussy, however, it found her ass more accommodating. The poor Night Elf groans as the tentacle begins grinding against her anus, then crying out when the fat tentacle pumps into her anus.

"Gaaah! Ah! Oh, oh, oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!" she would yelp out as the tentacle thrusts slowly up her anal canals, Kida squirming desperately as she was butt-fucked by the Sha. The long member slides deep into her anus, with that slippery limb going faster and faster as Kida continues to cry out from the sexual force.

Another tentacle decides to slip to her face, with Kida looking dead-straight at it with her mouth wide open and continuing her loud shrill moaning. In her state of ambrosia, she wasn't able to fight back when the tentacle slides into her mouth and instantly starts face-fucking her.

Kida tears up and groans as that long tentacle slams into her maw and slides into her throat, thrusting rapidly with her head forced to look straight up. Saliva dripped from her lips as her ass was continuously rammed into by the big black tentacle. If she had irises, they'd be rolling up to her head.

The tentacle inside her mouth slips out quickly and points right at her panting mouth, with Kida breathing heavily as the tentacle shoots cum into her mouth. Kida groans as she was force-fed the Sha's semen, only for her to spit it out off the peak as the ass-fucking started getting slower and slower.

Kida looks with nervous anticipation as the Sha deviously slides the tentacle from her asshole, watching it wiggle between her legs. The Monk watches as the tentacle begins rubbing up against her slit, flopping against her pussy-lips teasingly with Kida grunting and panting from the grinding.

She trembles and grinds her teeth, watching as that Sha would slowly slide the shaft of the tentacle against her pussy. Kida pants heavily and moans louder, sweating up a storm during a great struggle from the tentacles grip.

"Nuh! Nyaaaah! Oh!" Kida would throw her head up as she comes, vaginal fluids squirting from her lips and coating the tentacle with the juices. Kida whines with a shaky tone as she trembles greatly during her climax, gritting her teeth with a nervous glare as the Sha's tentacle slips from her lips.

Some of the tentacles would start to slip from her body, with the tentacles around her waist disappeared and were replaced by the large claws of the Sha, with her arms free to tug against his grip.

Tentacles continue to grip her legs, with Kida looking up at the vile Sha as it glares at her with a hiss and a torrent of steaming spit running down its jaws. Kida then looked down when it did so, staring at the bottom of the creature's torso.

Kida sees the creature start to form a large bulge from the crotch of its shadowy body, with Kida shivering and shaking her head as that bulge got bigger and bigger. Finally, she watches with horror as a long ridged cock was formed from the lap of the Sha, almost four inches wide and a foot long, covered in soft ridges and long bumps aligned in a line on the top and bottom of the Sha's shaft.

"By Elune! Don't! Don't you dare!" she shrieks out, only to have her legs spread again with the tentacles gripping her legs. The Sha begins lowering her down, with the cockhead grinding against her pussy-lips much to Kida's frustration and terror.

"NO! It! Won't! Fit! AAAAH!" Kida couldn't stop it as he pushes into her easily, somehow fitting in without resistance. The long robust cock would slide into her tight wet sex, with Kida screaming out from the rough pleasure the Sha forced on her.

Instantly, the Sha would bounce her soft naked body up and down his shaft, with Kida crying out with a strained moan as the Sha fucks her mad. Her small breasts jiggle as she writhes from his fucking, groaning loudly from the intensity of the thrusts and the fatness of its cock.

Flesh claps as the Sha goes faster and faster, looking down as she pants and leaves her tongue flopping from her maw. The Sha grunts and hisses as Kida yells and screams from the fast fucking, with Kida at least thankful that it wasn't going all the way in or else she'd be skewered to death.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Stop! Too much! Too much!" she desperately cries to the Sha with tears in her eyes, "I can't! Take! It! Nyaaah! Nuh! Nnnh! Ah!"

Flesh claps loudly from the mad ravaging, with the Sha holding its head up as it got so close to shooting his white Sha juice into her pussy. However, it decided to be especially cruel as it held in his cum, with Kida shrilly crying out from his mad fucking.

Finally, the Sha hisses as he pushes her on the grass, with Kida looking up at him with a nervous tick and her hands digging into the green grass. The Sha looks down at her as it grips the fat cock and pump it wildly.

The Sha then sprays his cum on the Night Elf, with Kida grunting and turning her head as her lap was covered in cum, then her soft naked chest, and finally against her cheek. She trembles as Kida was defeated so horribly by the Sha, her left eye closed tightly as glowing white semen drips down her face and onto her lips.

The Sha lets out an evil laugh, quickly dissipating into nothingness and leaving poor Kida covered in cum, breathing heavily after her fuck-fest with the Sha of Perversity.

Kida groans as she sits up, looking with disgust and embarrassment as she looks to the setting sun. The Night Elf huffs as she tries to get up, grabbing her ruined tops and bottoms, putting them back on as she ties the ripped parts up to properly wear them once more.

As she goes for her trek to take a nice long bath, she is thankful that the Sha didn't kill her like most would. Even so, Kida was still disgusted by the huge amount of Sha cum that slides over her purple body…

* * *

**-SALLY WHITEMANE ONESHOT-**

* * *

Our old friend Sally Whitemane trudges through the swamps of the Wetlands, pursing her lips at the mud creeping up her feet and tries to get to her destination. She was out to find a fabled fruit that was said to make one feel great bliss, believing this to be about spiritual bliss.

She knew what it looks like, Sally was told by a Forest Troll that it was large, bright pink, and covered in large bumps. Sally was also told it was found in the Wetlands, where Murlocs are known to gather around them.

It didn't take long for her to find it, with the fruit in the middle of a small island in the marshes and hanging from a long vine from a large green tree. Sally looked with disdain as she looks to see three Murlocs gather around it, holding spears and hopping around the island.

They were all quite different, ranging from small, medium, and large. The small Murloc was green, with red markings, red eyes, and a crème-underbelly. The medium Murloc was purple with black spots and green eyes. Finally, the large Murloc was red, with green stripes and blue eyes.

The three spot Sally almost instantly and rush at her, garbling madly and waving their spears at the Inquisitor. However, Sally responds by slamming her staff on the muddy ground and creates a wave of flames that forces the Murlocs to jump away, cowering in fear behind the rocks.

"Stand back, you vile fish-men," Sally growls, "I will be taking this fruit for myself."

Sally Whitemane has been hoping this fruit could somehow cure her of her constant migraines, not even Health Potions could help her kill the pain.

Sally approaches the pink fruit, with the murlocs gubbling at each other deeply and gaze at the pretty white-haired woman, especially her semi-bare ass.

Whitemane reaches out and plucks the fruit from the vine, and without hesitating, sinks her teeth into the soft fruit. As she munches on it, Sally raises her brow and mumbles to herself, "Hmmmm…tastes like strawberries…with a…hint of apple. It's nice…mmmm…"

As she swallows, a red blush already appeared on her cheeks and Sally's beautiful body started sweating. Sally then runs her hand against her arm, grinding her thighs together as she bites her lip in arousal, just realizing that the fruit she ate was actually an aphrodisiac.

"By the Light…I feel so indecent…" she moans out, running her hand down and slowly rubbing her crotch like a teenager. Sally whines out lightly as she begins playing with herself, not noticing the murlocs slowly approach her from behind.

"Goodness, I'm so…hot…" she moans out, grabbing the straps on the back of her outfit and starts undoing them, "I can't stop…sweating…"

As Sally Whitemane began removing her top off, showing off her bouncy breasts to the marshes, the Inquisitor jumps when she feels something wet slurp her ass-cheek. With a surprised yelp, she spins her head and watches as the smaller murloc begins licking her ass.

"Oh…stop…I don't…" she lets out, before biting her lip and shutting her eyes, breathing out, "By the Light…I can't deny my…urges…even with disgusting heathens…like you…"

As the Murlocs gather around her, she slips out of her outfit and stands there naked, with her pussy an enticing target for the murlocs. As she looks around in daze, she feels something grind against her leg. Sally looks down with a purse of her lips to see the large Murloc hump her soft leg, with her leaning it forward and watch him hump it with a smile.

As she lets him go to town on her limb, Sally climbs down on the mud and lays there as she was now ready to mate with these murlocs.

She looks over at the smaller murloc climb over at her, staring straight at the murloc's cock and balls as she would feel the large murloc stop his grinding. Sally opens her mouth and welcomes murloc cock into her mouth, moaning as that murloc began pumping into her mouth.

The middle Murloc would climb on her stomach, with Sally grabbing her soft bountiful bosom and squishing them together. The murloc's cock would then slip between the soft mounds and instantly begin humping them mad, with Sally still moaning from the penis in her mouth as flesh claps from the breast-job.

Finally, the large murloc would spread her legs, getting a nice look at Sally Whitemane's pussy with a long red cock pointing right at her folds. With a quick jab, the murloc would slide it in her wet throbbing sex and begin humping her mad, much to Sally's immense pleasure.

As she was ganged-up, moaning loudly and blushing from every inch of her body, she closes her eyes and feels warm cum spurt into her mouth. In her aroused drunken state, Sally drinks it up without a beat of an eye.

The smaller murloc flops on the muddy ground and gives Sally the ability to cry out and emote so naughtily.

"Yes! By the Light! Oh! By the Light!" she cries out shrilly, "Fuck me! Fuck me you dirty fishes!"

She looks down at the murloc humping her tits, smiling as it gets faster and rougher, spreading her legs for the murloc fucking her body with fast garbling lust. Sally leans her head back as the murloc cum splatters on her neck, smiling as the murloc growls and gurgles as he climaxes on her vilely.

With the murloc on her chest now flopping on the ground in tire, it was now only her and the murloc humping her soft hyper-aroused pussy. Sitting up, Sally Whitemane moans out as that murloc went to town on her inquisitive ass.

She bites her lip and pants as she feels that slimy shaft pound into her throbbing sex, flesh clapping loudly from the mating. Sally starts wringing her fingers against his slimy skin, whipping her hair as that murloc ravishes her naked body.

"By the Light…Fuck me, you dirty murloc. I want to be your mate." she breaths out in a whisper, whimpering and gritting her teeth as Sally was feeling a massive climax get closer and closer.

And like a bad lemon, the two come together. Sally throws her head up as the feeling of a surge of ecstasy and slimy murloc-juice splattering in her wet pink pussy-walls. Her body shivers and spreads her legs more as she cries out in the heavens from the pleasure, falling on the mud with satisfaction.

Her murloc lover rests on her lap, panting as his arms reach up and grope her lovely chest, much to her own drunk pleasure. Whitemane wraps her legs around the murloc, grinning and giggling as that murloc would lightly hump her with its limp cock and massage her blushing breasts.

Despite how good she feels now, she will be regretting this day for the rest of her entire inquisitive life.

* * *

**The Banana Slug: Don't send me messages saying there is no Eighth Head of Y'Shaarj, this isn't real. This is a fanfic.**

**And who knows, MAYBE there is an Eighth Head that loves to rape women with its slimy tentacles.**

**You never know. You never know…**


End file.
